Poke-Odyssey, The Movie
by Cullen
Summary: Cameron Fusterman goes on yet another Poke-Odyssey
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone. After receiving a lot of requests after writing Poke-Odyssey 2.5.   
I've decided I'm gonna write one more Cameron trilogy. I call this one Poke-  
Odyssey the Movie and it takes place after Cameron wins in the Ryooku League   
and before he and Reiko get married. And remember, Pokemon is the property of   
Nintendo and 4Kids Entertainment. And also remember, you loyal fans made this   
next story possible. ;)  
  
Poke-Odyssey The Movie Part 1  
  
Our story starts out somewhere in the vast empty hotspot known as the Wasabi   
Desert. We see a huge palace shaped like a Meowth which happened to be the   
only piece of construction located for miles around. Then we look in a fancy   
bedroom where a teenage boy is sleeping peacefully on a pillow stuffed with   
wrinkled money and a quilt covered with diamonds and rubies. Suddenly, a   
cuckoo clock struck eight and a tiny round green wooden bird came out and said.   
"NATU!" eight times.  
  
"YAWN!" said the boy as stretched his tan arms and got out of bed dressed in   
fancy golden pajamas. He walked into his huge bathroom were a muscular man was   
standing next to a huge tub with bubblebath. "Good morning Akbar." Yawned the   
boy in a funny Egyptian accent.  
  
"Good morning Master Leo", said Akbar. "Your morning bath is ready as usual."  
  
"Thank you Akbar", smiled Leo as he leapt out of his pajamas like a bolt of   
lightning and dove into the tub. Akbar pushed a button on the wall and the tub   
started spinning around like a washing machine while Leo just relaxed without   
having to lift a finger to use a washcloth.   
  
Then the tub stopped turning and Akbar took out a towel and started to dry Leo   
off, then held out a pair of baggy white pants so his master could jump into   
them. Then Leo walked over to a huge mirror, raised his arms while Akbar   
sprayed deodorant on Leo's pits. Then Akbar took a jeweled brush and started   
to brush his master's black hair, then put a blue headband over his forehead.   
Next Akbar took a paste filled toothbrush and started to brush Leo's teeth while   
Leo just stood there smiling. "I do feel sorry for those poor kids who have to   
use electric toothbrushes", thought Leo as Akbar handed him a cup of water to   
sip and then spat into the fancy sink. But Akbar was fast enough to catch the   
spit in a cup before it hit the sink.  
  
"Very good Akbar", smiled Leo as he studied the sink and didn't find one ounce   
of spit in it. "You're becoming faster these days."  
  
"Many thanks Master Leo", smiled Akbar as he bowed, took a red vest from a coat   
hanger and draped it over Leo. Then Leo looked at himself in a huge mirror.   
With his headband, vest, and baggy pants in place, Wasabi Gym Leader, Leo Patra   
was ready to face the hot sunny day.  
  
Leo walked into the dining room where a huge breakfast was waiting for him.   
Along with 17 women dressed in harem clothing. "Good morning Leo", smiled all   
the women through their veils.  
  
"Good morning my loving stepmothers", smiled Leo as he bowed and took a fancy   
seat. "And good morning to you my loving Shuckle." Smiled Leo as he patted a   
red and white spotted rock that was on the table. "Shuckle!" said the rock as a   
little bug's head emerged from a hole.  
  
"And how about some of my favorite morning juice please?" smiled Leo as he   
placed a goblet in front of Shuckle who tucked its head in and poured out some   
strange looking juice. Leo drank it and made a friendly, "AAAHH! I love   
starting the morning with a nice refreshing goblet of Shuckleberry juice.   
Thank you Shuckle."  
  
"Shuckle!" said Shuckle as it poked its blushing head.  
  
"And how are you two doing?" Leo asked the Dunsparce and the Totodile who were   
sitting at a smaller table eating gourmet Pokmeon food.  
  
"Dun!" smiled the flat land snake. "Toto!" smiled the small blue crocodile.  
  
"Where is father this morning?" Leo asked his first stepmother.  
  
"He's in Ketchupopolis trying to purchase Stenchcorp from Mr. Stench", she said.   
"So he'll probably be away from home for about a day or two."  
  
"May the mystic desert winds wish him success", smiled Leo as he took out a   
small photo of him and a bearded man in a white business suit and a gold turban   
who happened to be his father.  
  
"So what are your plans today?" asked another stepmother. "Going to battle   
another visiting trainer?"  
  
"We'll see what Xatu will have planned for me today", smiled Leo as called for   
a bird who was sitting on a perch high above the ceiling. "XATU!" cawed the   
huge multi-colored bird as it flew down to the floor and snuggled its head   
against Leo's chest.  
  
"Good morning to you too my mystic friend", smiled Leo as he handed a croissant   
to Xatu and pecked at it happily. "And how about showing me today's future?"   
  
"XATU!" cawed Xatu as it extended its right wing with a huge eye attached to it.   
Leo looked into the eye and saw an image. It was a teenage boy with glasses,   
blond hair, and a Pokemon League expo-hat.  
  
"Why that's my old friend Cameron Fusterman", smiled Leo. "I remember he   
challenged me for a Pyramid badge about a year ago. Will I be seeing him today   
Xatu?"  
  
"TU!" cawed Xatu as it showed Leo more of the future through its wing. Leo   
became shocked and scared at what he saw. "That's what'll be happening today?!!"   
gasped Leo. "How did all of this happen?" Xatu put down its right wing and   
extended its left wing where the eye on that one showed Leo the past. "Oh, I   
see", said Leo nervously.  
  
"Leo dear, what is the matter?" asked his first stepmother.  
  
"Big trouble is happening in the outside world!" gasped Leo as took out some   
Pokeballs and pulled Shuckle, Dunsparce, and Totodile in them. "I have to go to   
a friend who might have the power to help!"  
  
"But what's happening and where are you going?" asked the second stepmother.  
  
"I'm sorry, but there's no time to explain", said Leo as he climbed on Xatu's   
back. "But I'll keep in touch through cell phone." And he blew 17 kisses to   
all his stepmothers. "Please wish me a safe quest", said Leo as he and Xatu   
flew out the palace window. The stepmothers each ran to a window and saw Xatu   
and Leo flying off into the desert sky.  
  
"May the mystic desert winds wish our boy success", whispered the first   
stepmother.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In a small quiet town known as Pallet Town, we see a 16 year old teen named   
Cameron Fusterman sitting near a statue in the town center. The statue   
consisted of two boys, one of himself and the other of his good friend Ash   
Ketchum. By the statues' feet were statues of a Pikachu and a Sandshrew. And   
below them was a plaque that read HEROES.  
  
"Just think Sandy", Cameron said to his own live Sandshrew. "That statue there   
is you. You're a town hero my old friend."  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he dusted off the dust from his statue's head. Then   
noticed the statue's face and realized that it wasn't like his own face at all.   
Sandy now had a red scar across his right eye that came from a battle with a   
Sandslash when he was in the Ryooku League. Sandy smiled and scratched a scar   
on the statue's right face so it would match his.  
  
"Oh boy", thought Cameron. "You're lucky Jenny isn't here to see you doing that   
to the town's beloved statue."  
  
"Hey you!" called out a girl's voice.  
  
"Oh, uh, Hi Jenny", said Cameron nervously as he grabbed his Sandshrew. "Please   
forgive Sandy for wrecking his own statue! He didn't know what he was doing!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked the girl's voice. Cameron turned around   
and saw a girl about his age. She had long black hair and was wearing a brown   
hiking suit with a matching hat.  
  
"Are you Cameron Fusterman, hero of Pallet Town and champion of the Ryooku   
League?" asked the girl.  
  
"Yes, my name is Cameron Fusterman", said Cameron leaving out the hero and   
champion parts for he was kind of modest.  
  
"Excellent!" said the girl in a tough sounding voice. My name is Taki and I've   
traveled all the way from Soy Town, Ryooku to challenge you to a Pokemon match!"  
  
"Soy Town?" asked Cameron. "The town where beginner trainers from Ryooku get   
their first Pokemon?"  
  
"The very one", said Taki as she took out a Pokeball and released a huge red   
slug. "Slugma!" it said.  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he jumped out of Cameron's arms and ran up to greet   
the Slugma for he had seen it before.  
  
"Hey, you're the Slugma we saw back at Prof. Bonsai's lab", smiled Cameron.  
  
"That's correct", said Taki proudly. "Prof. Bonsai gave me this very Slugma   
when I first left on my journey over year ago and we've been the closest   
friends."  
  
"Slug!" smiled Slugma as it cuddled up to Taki's leg being careful not to set   
her on fire like it did to two certain villains one time.  
  
"I remember Prof. Bonsai saying that this Slugma was supposed to go to a girl   
trainer", said Cameron. "So you must've been that girl she was talking about."  
  
"Are we going to stand here and yammer all day or are we gonna battle?!" said   
Taki in a now impatient voice. "Let's go champion!"  
  
"Oh, okay", said Cameron as he saw Taki's head grow large and angry in anime   
style. All the people of Pallet Town gathered around when they heard that one   
of their town heroes was going to battle. For they loved seeing the mighty   
Cameron Fusterman and his incredible Pokemon team of six compete. Among the   
group were Cameron's close friends, Ash, Misty, and Tracey.  
  
Sandy and Slugma bowed to each other and the match began while the opening   
theme music played and the movie credits rolled.  
  
Slugma launched a rock slide attack at Sandy, but the Sandshrew used his rock   
smash attack to turn the incoming rocks into pebbles. Then Slugma launched a   
flamethrower while Sandy got out of the way. But the flamethrower hit the   
Sandshrew statue giving it a charred face. Sandy became angry at what the fire   
did to his statue, that he quickly started to dig underground. Slugma looked   
around with a flaming question mark over its head wondering where its opponent   
went. Then the ground exploded causing Slugma to fly up into the air and land   
on the ground splattered like a spaghetti stain on a rug. Then Sandy emerged   
from the ground victorious.  
  
Taki called back her defeated Slugma and released a Sunflora. Sunflora was   
about to use its giga drain until Cameron called back Sandy and sent out his   
Crobat, Batty. Batty started to soar up into the air getting ready to launch a   
fly attack at Sunflora. But the smiling sunflower concentrated and released a   
sunny day attack making the sun so bright that poor Batty couldn't see where   
she was going and hit the ground. Then Sunflora started launching some razor   
leaves trying to slice up the poor bat. But Batty got up and released a confuse   
ray at Sunflora. Sunflora's smile turned into a frown as she got confused and   
was dancing around. Taki ordered it to use a solarbeam, but Sunfora landed on   
its face and the solarbeam launched the flower high up into the sky and landed   
on the ground with a huge thud.  
  
Taki called back Sunflora while Cameron called back the tired Crobat. Then   
Taki released a Natu while Cameron released his Slowking, Slowie. "Slow!"   
smiled Slowie waving hi to the cute little bird, but Natu made a leer at the   
dopey looking king and released a nightshade attack. Slowie fell down to the   
ground all dizzy and loopy and Cameron asked if he was all right. Slowie   
nodded and got back up. Then Slowie tried to trap the bird in a whirlpool   
attack, but Natu kept teleporting out of the watery grasp. Then Natu kept   
reappearing trying to peck at Slowie, but then it accidentally tried to peck   
Slowie's mouth. That's when Slowie blew out a blizzard attack, freezing the   
poor Natu in a block of ice.  
  
A really determined Taki made a serious face, called back the frozen Natu, and   
released a Poliwrath. Slowie was about to release a psychic blast at this   
fighting Pokemon, but Poliwrath first released a hypnosis attack putting Slowie   
to sleep. Cameron quickly pulled Slowie back into his ball and released his   
Electabuzz, Buzz. Buzz saluted his sergeant and then turned to face his   
opponent. Before Poliwrath could release another hypnosis attack, Buzz released   
a flash attack blinding Poliwrath so it couldn't see who to hypnotize. Buzz   
charged up his fists and was about to thunderpunch the huge frog to death, but   
Poliwrath used its protect power making itself immune to Buzz's electric blows.   
Then Poliwrath released a hydro pump from its swirled Belly pushing Buzz back.   
Buzz then smiled and put his finger into the continuous hydro pump sending a   
current of electricity through the water and into Poliwrath's spout causing its   
insides to get shocked like crazy and faint. Buzz smiled, looked down at the   
defeated frog, and gave it a salute with his drenched furry arm honoring a   
strong warrior.  
  
A now angry Taki pulled back Poliwrath and sent out a Larvitar. Buzz laughed   
and stuck his finger at it for this Pokemon was just a short funny looking   
lizard. But Larvitar smiled and bit Buzz's finger really hard. "BUZZ!" cried   
Buzz as he yanked his finger from Larvitar's mouth, then looked at his red,   
swollen finger while little lightning bolts of pain danced around it. Buzz   
became so enraged that it let loose a powerful thunder attack. But the   
lightning bolts didn't hurt Larvitar one bit for it was obviously a ground-type.   
Then Larvitar started stomping its feet releasing an earthquake attack causing   
everyone around them to fall down including Buzz who fell on his head knocking   
him out. Cameron got up and called back Buzz and sent out his Vileplume, VP.   
VP tried to use his sleep powder on Larvitar, but Larvitar blew it all back with   
a sandstorm causing VP to get hit by both sand and sleep powder making him   
extra sleepy. Then Larvitar charged up to the sleepy Vileplume about to give   
him a thrash attack, until the little lizard tripped onto a rock and landed into   
VP's hollow bud. VP made a frustrated puff of air spitting Larvitar out then   
the Larvitar went to sleep for it had breathed in large amounts of VP's sleep   
powder.  
  
Both Cameron and Taki saw their sleeping Pokemon and called them back. Now   
each of them had only one Pokemon left to use. Taki released a Ledian while   
Cameron released the biggest Pokemon he had, Scaleon. Everyone applauded for   
they loved seeing this rare dragon Pokemon that can only be found once every   
thousand years. Ledian started launching some comet punches at Scaleon's tough   
body, but Scaleon tried to fight back with her dragonbreath. Ledian then used   
its agility power to dodge those blue flames easily. Scaleon twisted her long   
neck around trying to catch this extremely speedy ladybug, but she just ended up   
with her neck tied in a tangled knot. Ledian laughed and kept blasting non-stop   
psybeams at the paralyzed dragon. Scaleon then concentrated and tried to   
release her dragonrage attack. It took about a few seconds since her neck was   
knotted, but soon the dragonrage started building up to an unbelievable power   
level that it untangled Scaleon's neck and rushed out of her mouth. The   
surprised Ledian was trapped in this powerful typhoon unable to escape. Then   
the typhoon launched the ladybug into the statue of Cameron knocking the bug   
out and sliding off the statue. "LEDIAN!" it cried as it put all its arms   
around the statues of Pikachu and Sandy then fainted.  
  
Then the music and the credits stopped.  
  
"The battle is over!" called out Ash. "I declare Cameron Fusterman the winner!"   
The whole crowd cheered for Cameron then went off back to their work, play, and   
whatever they were doing before they saw this cool match.  
  
"Nice job Scaleon", smiled Cameron as he patted her scales while Scaleon gave   
him a damp kiss with her long forked tongue.  
  
"Yes, nice job indeed", said Taki as she went over to the statue and gathered   
her unconscious Ledian. Then she looked at Cameron's statue. "The people of Soy   
Town were right", said Taki. "Pallet Town does have a mighty Pokemon trainer."  
  
"Make that two", said Ash tapping his foot annoyed.   
  
"Pika, Pi!" said Ash's Pikachu also tapping his cute little foot.  
  
I just hope you can live up to being a mighty hero as well", said Taki   
seriously.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Cameron. Taki started to grow tears and threw herself   
into Cameron's arms. "You've got to help my town!" she wailed. "It's in great   
danger!" Cameron, Ash, Pikachu, and Sandy became shocked at what they heard.   
Cameron was also shocked that this pretty girl was hugging him. It was a good   
thing that his girlfriend, Reiko, was in Fuchsia City visiting family for if she   
saw this, she'd probably slice off Taki's hair along with her scalp and carve   
Cameron a third nipple with her trusty katana.  
  
"Why, what's wrong with Soy Town?!" gasped Tracey as he and Misty rushed over   
to the group.  
  
"All of a sudden, an electric wall appeared and surrounded my beloved town!"   
cried Taki.  
  
"Uh, oh!" said all of our heroes who had been through something exactly like   
this before.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron, Sandy, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Tracey, and Taki were all at the Pokemon   
center waiting for Cameron's and Taki's Pokemon to be healed while Taki   
explained her sad story. Even Cameron's foster parents, Seymour Scientist and   
Officer Jenny were there too. "I can't believe another electric wall crisis is   
happening!" grumbled Jenny in a ballistic voice. "When will justice ever   
triumph?!!"  
  
"Please take it easy Jen", said Seymour trying to calm his wife down.  
  
"TAKE IS EASY?!!" shouted Jenny as she grabbed her husband by the labcoat and   
lifted him up. "For about five years, my Growlithe and I had to stay in that log   
cabin in the woods watching that evil wall trying to figure out a way to break   
through and rescue my citizens along with my imprisoned mother and family. So   
please don't tell me to take it easy!!!"   
  
"Sorry Honeybunch", gasped Seymour as Jenny let go of him and he quickly took   
out his inhaler.  
  
"Sorry Seymour sweetie", said Jenny as she patted her husband's shoulder. "It's   
just that I went through such a hardship those years."  
  
"Don't worry about it my loving law lady", said Seymour getting his breath back.   
"I suffered too when my Clefairy family was taken away from me."  
  
"And what about my cousin who patrols Soy Town?!" gasped Jenny. "Who knows   
what's happening to her behind that wall?!!"  
  
"And Prof. Bonsai?!" gasped Tracey. "She was like a mother to me! And she's   
trapped behind that wall!"  
  
"MARILL!" cried Tracey's Marill hearing what happened to the human woman who   
brought her up.  
  
"I remember the suffering my friends and I went through being behind that last   
wall for five years", moaned Misty.  
  
"Team Rocket must be behind all this!" shouted Ash banging his fist on the table.  
  
"PIKACHU!" shouted Pikachu banging his paw on the table as well remembering how   
the evil Team Rocket used his electric powers to create that evil wall.  
  
"But how do we know that it is Team Rocket?" asked Misty. "It could be another   
evil force."  
  
"It has to be them!" shouted Ash. "Who else would do such an evil thing?!!!"  
  
"Taki, did you happen to see who it was that created that wall?" asked Cameron.  
  
"No", said Taki. "You see, I had finished my Ryooku journey and was on my way   
back to Soy Town, until a strange Pokemon on four legs flashed by with three   
figures on its back."  
  
"Three figures!" thought Ash. "I'm beginning to think my hunch was right!"  
  
"What was this strange Pokemon?" asked Seymour.  
  
"I couldn't get a good look at it", said Taki. "It was moving almost faster than   
lightning. A matter of fact, it almost looked like lightning."  
  
"Pika?" gasped Pikachu wondering if this was a new kind of giant Pikachu.  
  
"And when I finally reached Soy Town", cried Taki. "I found a huge electric wall   
circling around the entire town! I was lucky I didn't get there in time for it   
would've imprisoned me too!" And she started trembling while Misty and Jenny   
went over to calm her down.  
  
"At first I didn't know who to turn to!" cried Taki. "Then I remembered you   
Cameron Fusterman, hero of Pallet Town. So I got on the nearest ferry to Pallet   
so I could find you. Will you please help me and my friends like you helped   
this town?"  
  
Cameron kept blushing when this girl kept calling him, hero. Then he got   
himself together and said. "You bet I will. I won't let another town fall into   
slavery like Pallet did!"  
  
"And I'm coming with you!" said Ash. "If it is Team Rocket causing all of this.   
I can't wait to kick their Rocket butts!"  
  
"I'll be by your side Ashy-poo", said Misty. "For wherever you go, I go."  
  
"Thanks Mist", said Ash, his red rage suddenly turned into red blushing.  
  
"And I'm coming too!" said Tracey. "I have to see if Prof. Bonsai is all right!"  
  
"I'd like to come to, but I can't", said Pallet Jenny. "I have to watch over and   
protect Pallet Town."  
  
"And I can't either", said Seymour. "For personal reasons." He didn't really   
feel comfortable coming face to face with Prof. Bonsai again. The girl who   
rejected him back in college.  
  
"Then it's agreed", said Ash. "Cameron, Misty, Tracey, and I will all go to Soy   
Town and help you Taki."  
  
"Thank you all", said a tear-filled Taki as she bowed gratefully to them.  
  
"While you all head off to Soy Town, I'll do some research about what this   
mysterious lightning beast is", said Seymour.  
  
"And I have a hard time believing that Team Rocket is mastering that beast",   
said Jenny. "I thought they hired better security at that island prison those   
Rockets were kept in! How could they have escaped?"  
  
"I believe I can answer that puzzle", said an Egyptian accented voice. They all   
turned around and found a boy standing in the room with his arms folded along   
with a Xatu whose wings were folded as well.  
  
"Leo Patra?" gasped Cameron, Ash, Misty and Tracey.  
  
"How do you do my friends?" smiled Leo as he bowed to them.  
  
"Do you know this boy?" asked Jenny surprised for this boy and his bird seemed   
to have suddenly teleported into this place.  
  
"Yes, Leo is the second Ryooku gym leader", smiled Cameron. "I won a Pyramid   
Badge from him."  
  
"And I also heard you beat the Ryooku League champion as well", smiled Leo.   
"Many congratulations to you Cameron."  
  
"Thank you", said Cameron blushing.   
  
"My, he's cute", thought Taki as she starred at this handsome tanned skinned   
boy. "And he's got a Xatu. Which is the evolved form of my Natu. That bird is   
more beautiful than I ever imagined!"  
  
"What brings you to my hometown Leo?" asked Ash.  
  
"Xatu just showed me some predictions with his magic eyes", said Leo. "He knows   
what caused that electric wall that imprisons Soy Town right now."  
  
"You do?!" gasped Tracey. "Please tell us!"  
  
"Yes!" pleaded Taki with tears in her eyes. "I would so love to know! That's   
where my friends and family live!"  
  
Leo looked concerned at this girl's pretty, but sad blue eyes and said. "Please   
do not be said Miss. Your eyes are as pretty as the blue desert sky and deserts   
are not supposed to have water in them. So please dry your tears", And he   
smiled, took a purple velvet hanky from his vest and dried Taki's eyes. All   
that Taki could do was silently blush.  
  
"Thank you Sir", said Taki now smiling.  
  
"Please, call me Leo", smiled Leo who was starting to blush as well.  
  
"Uh, can you show us what happened to my town sometime today please?!" said   
Tracey in a little impatient voice.  
  
"Oh yes, my apologies please", said Leo humbly as he went over to his Xatu.   
"Xatu, show them what you showed me today please", he asked.  
  
"XATU!" cooed the bird as he extended his left wing and showed them a vision   
through the eye mark. There they saw the island prison Team Rocket got sent   
back to. Then it showed Jessie in her jail cell lifting a small barbell. She   
now had strong beefy arms like an Amazon and on the barbell were two drawings   
of Ash and Cameron with stupid faces. And it looked like she was trying to   
strangle the barbell like it was a neck.  
  
"Just you wait Ketchum and Fusterman!" growled Jessie with fangs gleaming. "If   
I ever get my hands around your throats, I'm gonna be eating Adam's apple pie   
for dessert!"  
  
"EEYEEW!" groaned Ash and Cameron together.  
  
"Keep watching please", said Leo.  
  
Just then, something started to materialize into Jessie's cell. It was a two-  
headed python with red and black spots. "BYYYYY!" it hissed. Now a normal   
person would shake and hide if a giant snake with two heads materialized into   
the room, but not Jessie. She just looked into the snake's four eyes and   
smiled, "Bython?"  
  
"BY!" smiled both heads as they coiled themselves around the surprised, but   
delighted Jessie. Then they all faded out of sight leaving the cell empty.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Then Xatu showed them another jail cell where James was rattling his mug   
against the bars calling for a guard. "What is it this time James?!!" groaned   
the annoyed guard.  
  
"This mug doesn't have any rhythm", said James. "Can you get me some xylophone   
sticks instead?"  
  
"What a pinhead!" groaned the guard as he went back to his desk to eat another   
doughnut until he heard James scream.  
  
"WHAT...WHAT ARE YOU?!!" cried James as he saw three evil looking heads   
materialize into his cell. "Hakking!" coughed the monster as the totem-like   
Pokemon appeared in front of the now happy James. "Hakking, it's you!" smiled   
James as he hugged the center head.  
  
"Hey, what's going on here?!" shouted the guard as he took out his gun. "How did   
you sneak that ugly thing into your cell?!"  
  
"HAK!" coughed Hakking as it sprayed smoke all over the place causing James and   
the guard to cough and go blind. Once the smoke cleared, the guard found the   
cell empty with no Hakking and no James.  
  
"Uh oh!" said the guard. "I just know I'm gonna get blamed for this!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Next we see Jessie, James, Hakking, and Bython floating on a small raft being   
piloted by a one-eyed Meowth. "I just knew you'd come and rescue us my dear   
feline friend!" cried James as he picked up Meowth and started hugging him   
tightly.  
  
"Lay off the mush mushhead!" growled Meowth as he slashed James's face causing   
him to drop Meowth onto the raft.  
  
"Sorry Meowth", said James while rubbing his face.   
  
"I thought you and our Pokemon were gonna be sent to a special Pokemon   
penitentiary", said Jessie. "How did you ever escape?"  
  
"Elementary my dear Jess", smiled Meowth as he put on a Sherlock Holmes hat with   
a pipe. "I just remembered that Hakking and Bython were now part dark-types, so   
I had them use faint attack so we could escape."  
  
"Just like how they used faint attack to help us escape from our cells", smiled   
Jessie as she hugged her Bython. "Oh, how much I love darkness!"  
  
"I love darkness too", smiled James as he took out a dark chocolate bar and was   
about to eat it. Just then, a Pokeball on the deck popped open and out came a   
Girafarig whose toothy tail started to bite James's hand that held the delicious   
chocolate.  
  
"OW! OW! OW!" cried James as he tried to yank his hand out of the tail. But   
then Girafarig's head bent down and started kissing James. "Aw, Giraffie!"   
smiled James as he petted Girafarig's head with his free hand. "I've missed you   
so much!" "Giraf!" smiled the head.  
  
"You I didn't miss quite so much!" groaned James as he scowled at the tail that   
was still biting his hand.  
  
"Where's my Granbull?" asked Jessie as she looked around and found no trace of   
another Pokeball.  
  
"Sorry Jess", said Meowth. "But Granbull said she liked staying at the   
penitentiary and doesn't wanna come back to you."  
  
"My little Granbull said that?!" gasped an angry and hurt Jessie.  
  
"Sorry kid, thems the breaks", said Meowth with a pretend concerned face. He   
was smiling on the inside because he actually left Granbull behind on purpose so   
she wouldn't keep giving him those affectionate chomps anymore.  
  
"Jessie, will you be all right?" asked James as he managed to pull Girafarig   
back into its ball.  
  
"Of course I will be!" cackled Jessie as she stood up with a proud evil face.   
"It'll take more than one lost Pokemon to get Queen Jessie down! Just watch   
you pathetic world, because Team Rocket is loose again!"  
  
"So where should we go now?" asked James. "Back to Pallet Town so we can get   
revenge on those two twerps, Ash Ketchum and Cameron Fusterman?"  
  
"Not on your life!" shouted Jessie. "I don't ever want to see those miserable   
punks ever again! Every time we face them, we end up blasting off or in jail!"  
  
"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Meowth.  
  
"Let's find ourselves a new town to conquer!" said Jessie wickedly. "One that'll   
appreciate our tyranny!"  
  
"Won't we need to make another electric wall to do that?" asked Meowth, "And we   
don't have a Pikachu or a Mr. Mime to create one."  
  
"I wouldn't worry about that", said Jessie. "Usually, whenever James and I lose   
a Pokemon, a new more useful Pokemon comes our way."  
  
"A storm!" shouted James.  
  
"A storm?!" asked Meowth. "Is that some new kind of Pokemon?" asked Meowth.  
  
"No, a REAL storm is coming our way!" cried James as he pointed east. The   
Rockets looked in fear at the dark clouds, lightning, and choppy waves their   
raft was quickly heading for.  
  
"Quick Bython! Swim us out of here!" shouted Jessie. "BYYYY!" hissed Bython   
as it stuck its tail in the water and started twirling it around like a boat   
motor. But unfortunately, it wasn't powerful enough for them to escape the wild   
weather and the little raft got tossed and turned in every direction getting   
knocked around by the fierce waves. Some of the waves even took the forms of   
rackets knocking the raft around like a tennis ball.  
  
"FOUL!!!" cried Meowth who was hanging onto the raft with his dear 9 lives.  
  
"What. What's that?!" cried Jessie as she pointed to a strange lightning bolt   
that was heading horizontally right at them.  
  
"It must be the mighty Zeus coming to smite us for our evil deeds!" cried James   
as he covered his eyes with one hand while holding onto the raft with his other.   
Suddenly the lightning bolt hit our villains, then it turned around in the other   
direction leaving the raft empty just as one final wave smashed it to pieces.  
  
Suddenly, the Rockets found themselves on dry land safe and sound. "We're   
alive?!" said James happily as he started kissing the dirty ground and grass.  
  
"But how did we get here?" asked Jessie while ringing out her long damp red hair.  
  
"I think we can ask General Electric over there!" said Meowth nervously as he   
pointed to the huge lightning bolt standing in front of our terrified villains.   
Suddenly, the electricity fizzled and the bolt had changed into a powerful   
looking saber tooth tiger with yellow fur and black lightning bolts all over.  
  
"Who are you?!" gasped Jessie.  
  
"I am Raikou. Beast of Thunder", said the beast in a majestic voice. "I spotted   
your tiny raft about to be devoured by the cruel sea. So I summoned the power   
of my thunder to rescue you."  
  
"You did that for us?" gasped James. "The evil organization known as Team   
Rocket?"  
  
"Evil?" asked Raikou.  
  
Jessie quickly covered James's mouth. "What he meant was easy. An easy going   
organization that was put on this Earth to make life easier for people and   
Pokemon."  
  
"Yeah", smiled Meowth. "And for saving our lives. We'd like for you to join Team   
Rocket. You'd make a great addition to our team of making life easier. Take it   
from a fellow feline like me."  
  
"Thank you but I must decline your generous offer", said Raikou. "My nature is   
to travel the world alone and find others who are lost or in danger and need my   
help. Farewell my friends." And he started to rush off like a bolt of lightning.  
  
"That sparking saber tooth could've been our greatest weapon yet!" grumbled   
Jessie.  
  
"And I wanted to ride on its back!" whined James.  
  
"No problemo guys", smiled Meowth as he reached behind the charm on his head   
and pulled out some kind of metal ring.  
  
"Is that...?" asked Jessie.  
  
"Yep", smiled Meowth as he pushed a small button and the ring shot out of his   
hand and blasted off in the direction that Raikou went.  
  
"That looked like one of those control collars we used to control that Dragonair   
a couple of years ago", said James.  
  
"Yep", said Meowth. "Before those dumb Officer Jennies arrested us back in   
Pallet Town, I managed to grab a small version of one of the collars just in   
case we ever needed it one day."  
  
A minute later, Raikou had returned to the Rockets. Only this time, his   
majestic looking face was replaced with a zombie-like face. "I hear and obey you   
my Rocket rulers", said Raikou in a zombie-like voice also. James saw that the   
ring had clamped onto Raikou's tail.  
  
"Being controlled by the rear", said James. "Does that make him a rear admiral?   
Hee Hee Hee!"   
  
"Raikou", sighed Meowth. "Punish him for that bad pun." Raikou nodded and   
launched a tiny thundershock at James.  
  
"And the warden wonders why his electric chair never works on me", said a dazed   
James who had been shocked by Pikachu countless times.  
  
"This is excellent!" cackled Jessie while hugging the hypnotized Raikou. "For   
years we've tried to capture that puny Pikachu for its electric power. But now   
we've taken control of an even bigger source of power! Enough to conquer a new   
place and start anew! HA HA HA HA!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" said Meowth. "Raikou, where are we and where's the nearest   
town or city?"  
  
"You are in the country of Ryooku", said Raikou. "And the nearest place is Soy   
Town."  
  
"Soy Town?" asked Jessie. "That's the home of that woman scientist. The one who   
owned the rotten Slugma that burned my beautiful hair!"  
  
"And mine too!" said James. "What do you say we take over that town?"  
  
"That's actually a good idea!" laughed Jessie. "I'd love to make that goody-good   
science woman my personal slave and put her Slugma into a mop bucket!"  
  
"You heard the woman big guy", said Meowth evily. "Take us to Soy Town as fast   
as those lightning legs can carry you!"  
  
"At once", said Raikou as he crouched down so the Rockets could get on his back.   
"I get shotgun!" smiled James as he plopped onto Raikou's back, then he got   
shocked again. "I said shotgun, not shocked again!" groaned James.  
  
Then Meowth and Jessie got on too and Raikou started to take off like a   
lightning bolt, at almost a million miles an hour.  
  
"I think we're about to break the sound barrier!" cried James holding on tight   
to Raikou's hide.  
  
"Let's hope it doesn't break us first!" shouted Meowth. Just then Raikou   
stopped. Team Rocket looked around and found themselves in the heart of a town   
being surrounded by a bunch of surprised and curious citizens.  
  
"I can't believe it!" gasped a woman in a labcoat, who happened to be Prof.   
Bonsai, as she slowly approached the hypnotized beast. It's Raikou! One of the   
3 legendary beasts!"  
  
"Hey, we made it to Soy Town in no time flat!" smiled Meowth.  
  
"Traveling by Raikou sure beats the airport", said James. "And you don't get   
patted down neither."  
  
"That's the best part!" Sighed Jessie at the thought of getting patted down by a   
bunch of strong security men.  
  
"I recognize you three!" shouted a woman's voice. "You're Team Rocket!" And out   
of the crowd came the Soy Town Jenny holding three pairs of handcuffs. "You're   
supposed to be in jail!"  
  
"Go ahead and try to haul us back in if you dare", laughed Jessie petting Raikou.  
  
"With pleasure!" said Soy Jenny sternly.  
  
"Please be careful Jenny", said Prof. Bonsai. "This is no ordinary Pokemon.   
This is Raikou, the powerful beast of thunder!"  
  
"Well this Jenny also has a beast that's as fast as thunder!" smiled Soy Jenny   
as she took out a Pokeball. "Go Arcanine!" and she released a gigantic orange   
dog right in front of Raikou.  
  
"Raikou, use your thunder attack!" commanded Meowth.  
  
"Arcanine, extreme speed!" commanded Soy Jenny. Raikou concentrated and created   
a huge dark thundercloud sending lightning bolts everywhere while everyone took   
shelter immediately. Arcanine did its best to avoid those oncoming bolts, but   
unfortunately, one bolt hit Arcanine causing it to yelp and faint.  
  
"ARCANINE!" cried Soy Jenny as she quickly sucked the jolted dog back into its   
ball.  
  
"Not even that pathetic Pikachu could do that!" cackled Jessie.  
  
"That's nothing!" laughed Meowth. "Wait till you see this! He started   
whispering something to Raikou. Raikou concentrated and launched a strong blue   
thunderbolt from his mouth and it started circling the entire town like crazy.   
Suddenly the bolt grew into a giant electric wall imprisoning all of Soy Town.  
  
"Amazing!" said an awestruck James. "An electric wall just like the old one we   
used to have!"  
  
"Except we don't have to rely on no pitiful Pikachu or no mini-minded Mr. Mime   
to create this one!" laughed Meowth. "We've tapped into the greatest source of   
electricity known to Pokemon kind. Right Raikie?"  
  
"Yes master!" said Raikou in a hypnotized voice.  
  
The townspeople looked around in horror as they saw the huge sparking wall   
surrounding their beloved town not being able to see the beautiful horizon.   
"Attention our new subjects!" shouted Jessie speaking through a megaphone. "If   
you've heard the news, we, the famous team known as Team Rocket, once offered   
our ruling generosity to a small town known as Pallet. But those ungrateful   
peasants didn't want to be watched over by us so they destroyed our beautiful   
monarchy and had us thrown in the slammer!"  
  
"But now", said James continuing. "You lucky people of this humble town are in   
for a treat. We plan to make Soy Town the new Rocketville, which is why we're   
naming it New Rocketville. Doesn't that sound delightful?!"  
  
"And those of you who don't like it can answer to my buddy here", smiled Meowth   
as he whispered something to Raikou. Raikou released a thunderbolt from his   
mouth and blasted a sign that read, WELCOME TO SOY TOWN, to splinters.  
  
"And our first act as rulers of New Rocketville is for you to make a new sign!"   
laughed Jessie evily while James and Meowth joined in too.  
  
"Oh God, help us!" whispered Prof. Bonsai who was hiding inside her home.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Then the flashback stopped and Xatu drooped down his wings along with his head.   
"Well, what happens next?" demanded Misty.  
  
"Sorry my friends", said Leo pulling Xatu back in his ball. "But Xatu's past   
showing powers are very limited. That is all he can show you."  
  
"My poor cousin", cried Pallet Jenny as Seymour hugged her.  
  
"Poor Prof. Bonsai!" cried Tracey.  
  
"So that's what happened to all my friends and family", cried Taki.  
  
"Oh, I just want to wring those Rocket's scrawny necks!" grumbled Ash.  
  
"PIKA, PIKA, PI!" growled Pikachu not liking being called a puny Pikachu."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening again!" gasped Cameron. "Won't those villains   
ever stay in jail like good villains should?"  
  
"As my many days of a Pokemon scientist, I would never believe those three could   
take control of the mighty Raikou!" said Seymour.  
  
"Raikou?" said Cameron as he typed up that name on his Pokedex.  
  
"RAIKOU: the thunder Pokemon. One of the 3 legendary beasts", replied Dextra.   
"Raikou is a Pokemon that races across the land while barking a cry that sounds   
like crashing thunder."  
  
"You mean the 3 legendary beasts I saw on that painting in Prof. Bonsai's   
house?" asked Cameron.  
  
"The very one", said Tracey sadly. "And now he's in evil hands and paws!"  
  
"Which is why I came to you Cameron Fusterman", said Taki. "Will you and your   
friends please help me free my town?"  
  
"You bet I will", said Cameron with that familiar look of determination. "What   
do you say Sandy? Are you ready to take on the most powerful electric opponent   
ever?"  
  
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy practicing his cute shadow boxing.  
  
"Hold on a minute you guys", said Tracey. "Do you actually think a small   
Sandshrew can take on the mighty Raikou?!! No offense Sandy."  
  
"Shrew!" scoffed Sandy.  
  
"Tracey's right", said Seymour. "Even though ground-types might be immune to   
electric attacks, Raikou still has powerful attacks like roar and crunch. He   
could crunch poor Sandy like a sandwich!"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy nervously imagining himself between two pieces of bread   
about to be eaten by Raikou with a bib around his neck.  
  
"I think what we need to defeat a legendary Pokemon like Raikou is another   
legendary Pokemon like your Scaleon, Cameron." Said Misty.  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" smiled Cameron. "Scaleon's been pretty effective against   
really powerful foes. With her by our side, Raikou and the Rockets might meet   
their defeat."  
  
"Might?" demanded Ash. "You mean WILL meet their defeat if I have anything to   
say about it!"  
  
"Cameron Fusterman and Taki Otaku", called out Nurse Joy. "Your Pokemon are   
healed and ready to be picked up. Cameron and Taki went over to the counter   
Nurse Joy was at and gathered their Pokeballs. Taki opened up one of her balls   
and out popped Slugma feeling a whole lot better and happier.  
  
"How are you feeling Slugma?" asked Taki. "SLUG!" smiled Slugma as it crawled   
up Taki's shoulder and gave her a warm kiss.  
  
"EEYEEW!" moaned Misty. "I've heard of burning the roof of your mouth. I hope   
that never happens to the outside of your mouth!"  
  
Cameron then looked at his Pokeballs and noticed that the Level Ball that   
contained his Scaleon wasn't there. "Excuse me Nurse Joy", said Cameron. "But   
where is my Scaleon?"  
  
"Please come with me Cameron", said Joy as she led Cameron into the back room.   
Cameron saw Scaleon lying on a bunch of stretchers breathing very hard with a   
white bandage wrapped around her long neck.  
  
"Scaleon, are you all right?!!" gasped Cameron as he went over to stroke   
Scaleon's head. "Scale!" muttered Scaleon with a smile and a slurp from her long   
tongue.  
  
"What's happened to her?" asked Cameron who was totally damp from Scaleon's   
slurp.  
  
"You said that her neck got tangled up during a battle and she had to release a   
dragonrage attack to undo it, right?" asked Joy.  
  
"Yes, that's right", said Cameron.  
  
"Well that dragonrage attack had built up to such a powerful level that it   
damaged most of the insides of Scaleon's neck", said Joy.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron looking at the not well Scaleon. "Is there anything you   
can do for her?"  
  
"She'll be fine in about three weeks", said Joy. "During that time, you'll have   
to keep her here away from any Pokemon battles."  
  
"Scale!" moaned Scaleon at the thought about not being able to battle for   
Cameron for a while.  
  
"Don't worry my friendly Scaleon", smiled Cameron as he took Scaleon's claw and   
patted it. "It's important that you rest up and get your health back. You're in   
good hands with Nurse Joy and I'll come by whenever I can to check up on you   
and bring you presents."  
  
"Scale!" smiled Scaleon as she gave Cameron one final slurp and went to sleep   
peacefully.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Cameron explained to his friends how Scaleon wouldn't be able to come with them   
on their rescue journey. Sandy hung his head down thinking about what his   
teammate was going through.  
  
"It's a shame Scaleon won't be able to come with us", said Misty. "We could've   
really used her."  
  
"Perhaps my Snorlax will be able to stop Raikou", said Ash. "It's almost as big   
as Scaleon."  
  
"Big as your ego?" giggled Misty.  
  
"And I believe I'll be able to make it okay with only 5 Pokemon", said Cameron.   
"They've been with me since the beginning of my Kanto travels. Right Sandy?"  
  
"SHREW!" said Sandy standing boldly ready to do twice the fighting for Scaleon.  
  
"But Cameron", said Tracey, "You do have another Pokemon. Back at Prof. Oak's   
lab. You know who that is, don't you?"  
  
"Octillery", gasped Cameron silently. "It wasn't that Cameron didn't like his   
Octillery. He did love her, but Octillery was just a little bit too loving.   
One time Cameron put her in a Pokemon battle and instead of fighting, Octillery   
just tackled Cameron with her long tentacles and started kissing him non-stop   
embarrassing him in front of his opponent. "Gee, I'm not sure", he said   
reluctantly.  
  
"We could use an extra set of hands", said Misty. "And Octillery has eight of   
them. And as a water Pokemon lover, I insist you call up Prof. Oak and ask him   
to transport Octillery to you!" And she picked up the nearest vidphone.  
  
"You'd better do what she says Cam", whispered Ash. "Misty can be pretty   
persuasive. Even to people who aren't her boyfriends."  
  
"Oh, okay", sighed Cameron as he dialed the number to Prof. Oak's house.  
  
"Greetings Cameron", smiled Prof. Oak as he appeared on the screen with   
Octillery in the background vacuuming the floor while working a feather duster.  
  
"Hi Prof. Oak", said Cameron. "OC?!" smiled Octillery hearing Cameron's voice   
that she wriggled over, knocked the poor Professor down and started kissing the   
screen.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too Octillery", smiled Cameron with a nervous smile.  
  
"Please get off of me Octillery", grumbled the Professor as he crawled out from   
Octillery's arms and pushed her back. "I'm glad you have a lot of affection for   
your master, but would you please let me talk to Cameron now?"  
  
"OC!" smiled Octillery as she bowed her huge head and wriggled back.  
  
"Now what's on your mind today Cameron?" asked the Professor whose face was   
covered with suction-cup markings. Cameron slowly explained the crisis Soy Town   
was dealing with and Prof. Oak's smile slowly turned into a frown.  
  
"Oh my!" said Prof. Oak. "Just when I thought those awful Rockets would never do   
anyone any harm again, they launch the same cruelty on another innocent town!   
What can I do to help out?"  
  
"I need you to send me Octillery", said Cameron. "I'll need a full team of six   
Pokemon if I'm going up against Team Rocket."  
  
"Right away Cameron", said Prof. Oak as he turned his head to Octillery. "How   
would you like to be reunited with Cameron?"  
  
"OC! OC!" smiled Octillery as she clapped her tentacles while they made suction   
popping sounds. Prof. Oak took a Pokeball from the shelf and sucked Octillery   
into it.  
  
"Transporting Octillery right now!" said Prof. Oak as he put the Pokeball onto   
his transporter and pushed the button causing the ball to disappear. Cameron   
looked over on the left side of the vidphone and saw a red and while Pokeball   
with yellow spots on its sides.  
  
"Yep, this is the Fast Ball I used to catch Octillery", said Cameron as he   
picked it up. "Thank you Professor."  
  
"My pleasure", said Prof. Oak. "And may you have good luck on your rescue   
journey." And he hung up the phone.  
  
Cameron placed Octillery's ball on his Pokebelt for he didn't really want to   
release Octillery just yet. He didn't want to deal with her overloving   
smothering right now. "Shall we get ready to go?" asked Cameron.  
  
"CHANSEY!" called out a voice. Everyone saw a Chansey running up to the group   
bringing in a tray with another vidphone on it. She approached Cameron holding   
the tray out to him. "I think that call's for you Cameron", said Tracey.   
  
Cameron picked up the receiver, pushed a button to turn on the screen, and a   
familiar face he loved seeing appeared on it. "MOONRAY!" smiled Cameron for it   
was his loving girlfriend Reiko calling from her home which was the Fuchsia   
City Gym.  
  
"Konichiwa Came-chan!" said Reiko in a sexy Japanese accented voice. "Like the   
Beedrill that awakens to warm daylight when it hatches from its Kakuna, it is so   
good to see your handsome face again my love!"  
  
"And it's great to see your golden beauty as well", winked Cameron. "How are   
things back home with you and your family?"  
  
"We are all doing very well", smiled Reiko. "My sister Aya is still running the   
gym and in her spare time she's teaching me some new ninja skills. My brother   
Koga and his wife are visiting us right now and they brought us a wonderful   
surprise."  
  
"What is it?" asked Cameron.  
  
"This!" smiled Reiko as she bent down and came back up with a little baby.   
Cameron smiled along with his friends who were gazing at the beautiful newborn   
with her eyes closed.  
  
"Came-chan, my friends", smiled Reiko. "I would like you all to meet my new   
niece Jeanine."  
  
"Hi Jeanine", smiled Cameron. "Welcome to the Pokemon world."  
  
"GA GA!" cooed Jeanine as she opened her eyes and put her hand on the screen   
curious about this boy with glasses.  
  
"Shrew!" smiled Sandy as he put his nose to the screen wanting know Reiko's   
niece better. "GA!" smiled Jeanine as she patted the screen thinking she could   
reach out and honk the Sandshrew's nose.  
  
"Congratulations Reiko", smiled Misty with stars in her eyes. "Oh, how I'd love   
to have a child of my own!" And she started staring at Ash.  
  
"Uh, why are you looking at me Mist?" asked Ash nervously.  
  
"BELL!" called out a voice. Reiko looked down and saw her Bellossom holding out   
her arms.  
  
"Oh yes, Bellossom. Please forgive me", said Reiko as she handed Jeanine over   
to Bellossom. "It's time to change Jeanine's diaper and Bellossom just loves   
doing that job."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Mainly because she loves collecting the old diapers", said Reiko. "She loves   
the fertilizer." Everyone started turning green with sickness at what Reiko said.  
  
"So, what has been going on with you my love?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Well...." Stuttered Cameron nervously.  
  
"Oh, come on now", laughed Reiko. "Like the broccoli that becomes flavorful when   
you pour cheese on it, it can't be that bad. It is not like Team Rocket has   
escaped and imprisoned another town."  
  
Cameron just frowned and silently nodded. "NO WAY!!" gasped Reiko.  
  
"Yes Moonray, it's true", said Cameron sadly as he started to explain the   
crisis while introducing Taki to her.  
  
"Those despicable Rockets!!!" shouted Reiko as her face turned red like she ate   
a two ton barrel of wasabi sauce. "Like the punk rock stars that love piercing   
every part of their bodies, I'll do the same thing to my former bosses! With my   
katanas! And I'll do it in places they wish they never had!"  
  
"Eeeeyeeew!" whispered Taki a little scared of this girl, but having the feeling   
that her town could be freed if this ninja takes care of Team Rocket.  
  
"Let me come with you Came-chan", pleaded Reiko. "You know very well you can't   
take on the Rockets without your loving bodyguard by your side!"  
  
"I'd really love to have you along Moonray", said Cameron. "But I don't think   
we really have time to wait for you to travel all the way from Fuchsia City to   
here."  
  
"Can't you have a Pokemon teleport me to you?" asked Reiko.  
  
"Yes, maybe that'll work", smiled Cameron. "Seymour, can Clefairy or Clefable   
teleport Reiko here right now?"  
  
"Sorry Cameron", said Seymour blushing, "But Clefairy and Clefable have already   
teleported to Mt. Moon. They're visiting family all weekend."  
  
"My Xatu knows teleport", smiled Leo as he re-released his bird who was totally   
rested up. "Xatu, can you teleport to the Fuchsia Gym and bring Reiko right   
back here?"  
  
"TUUU!" cooed Xatu as he spread his wings and teleported out of sight. Cameron   
looked into the vidphone and told Reiko to look behind her.  
  
"Why?" asked Reiko and she suddenly became surprised as she saw the huge bird   
had materialized into her home. "Wow!" gasped Reiko. "Like the Rapidash that   
sets fire to the speed of light, you're a pretty fast traveler."  
  
"Xatu", cooed Xatu while smiling.  
  
"So are you ready to join us on another adventure my Moonray?" asked Cameron   
while smiling.  
  
"Yes I am", said Reiko happily. "But first I must gather up all my weapons and   
Pokemon and say goodbye to my family. I will see you soon my love", and she   
kissed the screen and signed off.  
  
"And I will see you too my only love", sighed Cameron wishing Reiko could   
actually jump out of the vidphone and kiss him like in cartoons. Which was   
unusual because Cameron really was living in a cartoon world.  
  
"Oh, how I wish I had a love that would stick by me like that", sighed Taki.   
Then she looked over at the handsome Leo and silently blushed.  
  
"When Xatu teleports Reiko here, will you have him teleport us to Soy Town?"   
Ash asked Leo.  
  
"No, I'm afraid Xatu can't", said Leo.  
  
"But, why not?" asked Misty.  
  
"Because Xatu can only teleport to places inside the country he's in", explained   
Leo. "Not anywhere outside the country."  
  
"Leo's right", said Seymour. "Xatu is in Kanto right now where we are. And Soy   
Town is miles away in Ryooku, another country. And teleportation powers can   
only go so far."  
  
"I did not realize that when I had Xatu fly me all the way over here", said Leo   
humbly.  
  
"And Xatu probably isn't strong enough to fly us all to Soy Town", said Tracey.  
  
"But don't worry my friends", said Leo. "I know another way we can get to Soy   
Town." He took out his cell phone and started to make a call. "Hello, Akbar",   
said Leo. "Can you please send over one of Father's planes to Pallet Town,   
Kanto right away? Thank you." And he put away his cell phone. "My servant   
should be arriving pretty soon", said Leo. "And we'll be on our way to Soy Town   
soon."  
  
A few minutes later, Xatu reappeared along with Reiko in her lavender ninja   
suit. "Greetings my friends", said Reiko as she bowed to everyone while   
everyone bowed back. "Hello, Came-chan", said Reiko as he stood back up and   
slyly winked at him.  
  
"Uh, hi Moonray", said Cameron while blushing for seeing Reiko's beauty live was   
a little more intense than just seeing her on a vidphone screen. Just as they   
were about to approach each other and embrace, a loud gust of air was heard   
almost knocking them back.  
  
"What was that?!!" gasped Jenny.  
  
"Oh, that was just Akbar", smiled Leo as he took out a stopwatch. "And he   
arrived in record time too." Everyone in the Pokemon center dashed outside and   
saw a big beautiful plane that was painted to look like a Xatu.  
  
"Why that looks like your Xatu, Leo", said Misty.  
  
"Yes", smiled Leo as he petted his real Xatu. "I asked father to paint one of   
our planes to look like my finest warrior and friend."  
  
"TUU!" cooed Xatu proudly. Suddenly, the cockpit door opened and out came   
Akbar. "Greetings Master Leo and his friends", said Akbar. "Oh, and good   
afternoon to you Miss. Reiko", said Akbar with a smile.  
  
"And hello to you too Akbar-san", smiled Reiko for she remembered the massage   
Akbar had given her that time they all visited Leo's palace. Unfortunately,   
Cameron remembered that too and started to turn green with envy.  
  
"Shrew?" wondered Sandy looking at Cameron's green face and wondered if he drank   
too much Shamrock Shakes at a certain restaurant.  
  
"Cameron", said Ash as he woke Cameron up from his trip in the jealously world.   
"It's time to go."  
  
"Oh, yeah", said Cameron as he shook off his envy and approached the plane along   
with the others.  
  
"Wait Cameron", said Jenny as she hugged her adopted son and kissed him. "Please   
be careful."  
  
"Don't worry Mamma-Jenny", smiled Cameron as he hugged her back. "I'll be all   
right. I've got my friends by my side. Right Sandy?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he saluted Jenny.  
  
"Thank you Sandy", smiled Jenny as she bent down and patted him. "With you   
coming along, I know my Cameron's in good hands, I mean, claws."  
  
Then Jenny looked over at Reiko with stern eyes. "And you'd better make sure   
nothing happens to Cameron either", she commanded. "Or else my long arm of the   
law will ring your neck!"  
  
"Um, right Officer Jenny", said Reiko snapping out of her massage fantasy and   
looking at Cameron with loving red eyes again.  
  
Soon, Ash, Misty, Tracey, Cameron, Reiko, Taki, and Leo had boarded Akbar's   
plane and they took off into the sky while Seymour and Jenny waved them goodbye   
and good luck. "Oh Seymour!" cried Jenny as she hugged her husband. "Do you   
think they'll be all right?"  
  
"I believe so my cute cop", smiled Seymour as he lifted her chin up. "Cameron   
has gotten through some pretty rough scrapes ever since I met him. If it were   
me in those scrapes, I probably would've been throwing up every inch of the way."  
  
"Then don't you dare get yourself in any scrapes", smiled Jenny. "I want you by   
my side healthy and happy!" and she and Seymour kissed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, in a Pokemon penitentiary somewhere in Ryooku, alarms were going off   
while lights were flashing all over the place. "What happened?" asked one of the   
guards.  
  
"One of the Pokemon has escaped!" cried another guard as he pointed to a small   
cell where a hole had been dug.  
  
"That looks like the cell where we kept that Granbull", said the first guard.   
"The one that Team Rocket once owned!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In a forest about a mile away from the penitentiary, we see a female Granbull   
sniffing the ground in search of her long lost so-called boyfriend who happened   
to be a one-eyed Meowth.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	2. PokeOdyssey, The Movie Part 2

Poke-Odyssey, The Movie. Part 2  
  
Right now, we see a plane painted to look like a Xatu flying across the sea on   
its way to Ryooku. The plane was piloted by a man named Akbar who happened   
to be the servant of Leo Patra. The richest boy in Ryooku and gym leader from   
the Ryooku League. The plane consisted of Leo, Akbar, Ash, Misty, Tracey,   
Cameron, Reiko, and their new friend Taki. They were on their way to Taki's   
hometown known as Soy Town to free it from the evil forces of Team Rocket.   
  
Looking inside the plane, we see Ash, Pikachu and Misty seated together,   
Cameron, Sandy, and Reiko seated together across from them, Tracey and his   
Marill seated on the right side. Tracey held his Marill up to the window so she   
could view the beautiful blue sea. And up front, we see Leo and Taki having a   
nice conversation together.  
  
"Do you really have 17 stepmothers?!" asked Taki surprised.  
  
"Yes", said Leo embarrassed. "My father is way too old fashioned."  
  
"I'm not sure if I can handle even one stepmother myself", said Taki.  
  
"But I think they're all very nice", said Leo. "Except for stepmother number 14.   
I think she might be seeing another guy behind father's back." Akbar had   
overheard their conversation and started whistling innocently and continued   
flying the plane.  
  
"You don't plan on marrying a bunch of women when you grow up, are you?" asked   
Taki.  
  
"Oh no", laughed Leo. "I believe I should only have one true love. I'm not   
going to end up marrying every girl I see and start a collection like my father.   
I only desire one woman to share my life with."  
  
"Gee, that sounds so swell", sighed Taki as she looked into Leo's brown eyes   
while Leo looked into Taki's blue eyes silently.   
  
Just then, the plane started to shake causing Leo and Taki to wake up from   
their romantic trance. They looked around and found that everyone had spilled   
their drinks on each other. Ash was covered with tomato juice while Pikachu   
happily slurped it off of him. Misty was covered with grape juice panicking   
that the stains would never come off her new outfit. Tracey was covered with   
Shuckleberry juice while Marill tried to clean him up with a water gun, but   
ended up getting him even more soaked. Cameron got cola spilled all over him   
while Sandy was in wet pain for getting cola on your sandy skin was almost as   
bad as water. But Reiko was lucky. Her ninja reflexes prevented herself from   
getting hot chocolate all over her. "Which means I will not have to sue the   
pilot", Reiko smiled while winking.  
  
"I might sue him for ruining my new designer clothes!" growled Misty as she rung   
out her yellow jacket.  
  
"Leo, what's going on?" asked Cameron as he tried to dry off Sandy with a   
complimentary towel.  
  
"I do not know", said Leo as he got up but fell down for the plane started to   
shake again. Leo got up and opened the pilot's door. "Akbar, is everything   
okay?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know what's going on Master Leo", said Akbar as he tried to straighten   
out the plane. "Something must be wrong with the plane's engine."  
  
"Didn't we put this plane in for a full tune-up yesterday?" asked Leo.  
  
"Yes we did", said Akbar nervously. "There must be some kind of Mankey wrench   
in the engine. If we do not find out what's causing it, this plane might crash   
into the ocean!"  
  
"The ocean?!" cried Misty. "OH NO! I love the ocean. But only when I'm not   
drowning in it!"  
  
"If only we knew what was causing all of this!" said Leo. "But we cannot go out   
there to check the engine!"  
  
"Mist, maybe your Corsola can show us", said Ash.  
  
"Good idea Ashy", smiled Misty as she kissed Ash and released her Corsola.   
"COR!" smiled the coral Pokemon.  
  
"Hi Corey", smiled Misty. But then, the plane started to turn again causing   
Misty to accidentally toss Corsola into the air. But luckily she made a daring   
slide and caught it. "COR!" said Corsola in a cute dizzy voice.  
  
"Sorry about that", said Misty as she got back up. "As you can see, we're in a   
terrible crisis. Can you please use your mirror coat to see into this plane's   
engine?" "COR!" said Corsola as it concentrated and showed them all an image   
that happened to be the plane's engine. There they saw what looked like a   
bunch of tiny ball bearings dancing around creating tiny sparks of electricity.  
  
"Did someone saboteur put pop rocks and cola in the engine?" gasped Ash.  
  
"Corsola, enlarge please", said Misty. Corsola concentrated and made the image   
larger so they could see what one of the little pests looked like. It was a   
tiny steel ball with one eye and one magnet that was attached like a smiley face.   
  
"Are they Magnemites?" asked Cameron.  
  
"They certainly don't look like ones Pikachu and I remember", said Ash. "Pika!   
Pi!" said Pikachu who was sick of having Magnemites following him around.  
  
"Those are Magneminis!" gasped Tracey. "But I thought they were only myths!"  
  
"Magneminis?" asked Cameron as he typed up that name in his Dex.  
  
"MAGNEMINI: the atom Pokemon. The pre-evolution of Magnemite", replied Dextra.   
"Tiny speck-sized steel balls that love devouring metal so they can evolve into   
strong Magnemites. It was rumored during Poke-War II that Magneminis snuck   
into enemy planes and brought them down by tearing up their engines."  
  
"Just like gremlins did in my old world", said Cameron.  
  
"We have to get them out of the engine before we end up like those Pokewar II   
enemy planes!" said Leo nervously.  
  
"Pikachu can do that with his magnetic personality", said Ash. "Right Pikachu?"  
  
"Pika?!" gasped Pikachu not liking what he was about to do.  
  
"Akbar, is there any way Pikachu can get into the plane's engine from here?"   
asked Ash.  
  
"Yes, there's a slot here that's not big enough for a human. But is the right   
size for a Pikachu", said Akbar as he opened a small door by his side.  
  
"It's up to you Pikachu", said Ash. "PIKA!" said Pikachu with an angry nod as he   
went through the door and into the engine compartment.  
  
"Mini?" said all the Magneminis in cute little voices as they saw this curious   
looking mouse appear. "Pikachu!" shouted Pikachu as he released his thunderwave   
causing the Magneminis to stop their engine destruction and slowly approach the   
sparking Pikachu.  
  
Soon Pikachu came out of the engine room back with his friends, only he was   
covered in a strange steel coat with only his face showing. "Where'd you get   
that neat steel wool coat?" asked Ash.  
  
"That isn't a coat Ash", sighed Misty. "This was your plan, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah", said Ash blushing seeing his Pikachu covered with tiny Magneminis.   
"Sorry Pikachu. I didn't realize there were so many of them. You can release   
them now."  
  
"No, wait Ash!" cried Tracey. But before Tracey could stop him, Pikachu undid   
his thunderwave causing all the Magneminis to float away from Pikachu and fly   
around the plane releasing tiny thundershocks at everyone.  
  
"This is worse than getting mosquito bites!" cried Cameron.  
  
"This is what I tried to warn you Ash!" cried Tracey. "Now the Magneminis are   
loose in the passenger section!"  
  
"LOOK!" cried Misty as she saw some Magneminis using their magnetic powers to   
yank out some of the bolts that held the plane together.   
  
"We need a fire type to melt away these steel terrors!" cried Leo as he ducked   
just as a bolt was about to hit him.  
  
"Leave that to my Slugma!" said Taki as she released her lava slug. "Slugma, use   
your ember attack on those floating steel balls!" she commanded.  
  
"SLUG!" said Slugma as it fired tiny embers at some of the Magneminis causing   
them to poof into tiny puffs of smoke.  
  
"Very impressive", said Leo relieved. "You truly are a talented Pokemon trainer   
Taki."  
  
"Thanks", said Taki blushing while her Slugma continued burning Magneminis.   
  
"Oh no. Look there!" cried Misty as she pointed to about ten Magneminis that   
had finished eating some bolts that gave them the power to evolve. There were   
now ten larger Magnemites floating around the plane releasing even powerful   
thundershocks.  
  
"We'll need more firepower!" cried Ash as he released his Charizard. "Charizard,   
use flamethrower!" commanded Ash.  
  
"Are you serious?!" gasped Misty at the thought of the damage a fire-breathing   
lizard could do on a plane. "CHAAARR!" shouted Charizard as it burned up the   
Magnemites causing them to stop sparking and faint.  
  
"How's that for serious?" said Ash proudly.  
  
"Serious enough to set the whole darn plane on fire!" shouted Misty as she   
pointed to the flaming seats.  
  
"Oh dear!" said Ash blushing.  
  
"Marill, water gun now!" said Tracey as he let his Marill squirt out the flames.  
  
"You help out too Corsola!" cried Misty as her little coral started working its   
bubble attack while Leo released his Totodile, Taki her Poliwrath, and Reiko   
her Kingler who all used their water guns at the same time.  
  
"You join in too Octillery", said Cameron as he released his octopus who then   
grabbed her master and started kissing him wildly. "Please Octillery!" gasped   
Cameron as Octillery finally pulled her huge snout off from Cameron's face. "We   
need you to help us put out this fire!"  
  
"Oh my!" said Octillery speaking telepathically to Cameron. "Don't worry dear!   
I won't let these nasty flames burn you!" and she started blasting octazooka   
bubbles throughout the plane completely dousing out the flames, but causing the   
plane to shake.  
  
"Please stop that!" called out Akbar who was still at the controls. "You're   
going to damage the plane!"  
  
"I think we've already done that!" wailed Misty as they saw the plane about to   
split in two.   
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy in fear as he peeked through the crack and saw the huge wet   
ocean below them.  
  
"Did I do something bad?" asked Octillery while holding on tightly to Cameron.  
  
"I wish I could say you didn't", said Cameron nervously. "This plane is about to   
split apart!"  
  
"I'll help you my baby!" gasped Octillery as she let go of Cameron, crawled over   
to the cracking floor and stuck four tentacles in front of her and four   
tentacles behind her trying to hold together the crack.  
  
"Maybe Smeargle can help too!" called out Tracey as he released his artistic   
Pokemon. "Smearg?" it asked its master.  
  
"Smeargle", said Tracey. "I need you to keep this plane together with your magic   
paint. Can you do that?"  
  
"SMEARG!" nodded Smeargle as it bounced off of Octillery's soft head like a   
trampoline and leapt up onto the plane's ceiling and used its paintbrush tail to   
paint over the entire crack like it was never there.  
  
Soon the plane stopped cracking and started going steady again.  
  
"You did it Smeargle!" smiled Tracey as he picked up his Pokemon, but ended up   
getting covered with paint as usual.  
  
"Whew! I'm glad that's over!" sighed Misty as she sat back down on her charred,   
dampened seat until the plane started to go down again. "OH NO, NOW WHAT?!" she   
cried.  
  
"Akbar, what's going on?" cried Leo.  
  
"We've lost fuel!" cried Akbar as he tried his best to lift the plane up. "That   
crack also went to our fuel tank and completely drained it!"  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed all the passengers in panic like they were in the movie,   
Airplane. But just as they were about to hit the ocean, something amazing   
happened. A huge hand made of water caught the plane preventing it from going   
under.  
  
"What's that?!" gasped Ash as they all looked out the window and saw the   
mysterious wet hand carrying the plane to the shore.  
  
"Could it be some kind of new water Pokemon?" said Misty amazed.  
  
"We'll see", said Cameron as he tried to aim his Dex at the watery hand. "Not a   
Pokemon", replied Dextra. "Just a clump of funny behaving water."  
  
"Could it be..?" gasped Tracey as he tried to sketch this amazing hand, but then   
his sketching got messed up when the hand tossed the plane onto land. Everyone   
quickly got out of the plane all dizzy and bounced around.  
  
"Why can't they have rides like that at Water Country?" said a dizzy Ash.  
  
"Look, that huge hand is going back down!" said Cameron as he pointed to the   
watery hand that suddenly sunk back into the sea.  
  
"Could that be King Neptune himself?" asked Leo.  
  
"No, but you are very close", said a majestic voice. Everyone looked around to   
find out where that voice was coming from. Then out from the sea leapt a   
mysterious huge wolf with blue fur that was as clear as water along with a   
beautiful purple mane.  
  
"I knew it!" gasped Tracey. "It's Suicune! Beast of the Sea!"  
  
Cameron silently aimed his Dex at the magnificent looking sea wolf. "SUICUNE:   
The aurora Pokemon. Another of the 3 legendary beasts", replied Dextra.   
"Suicune is said to be the reincarnation of north winds. It can instantly purify   
filthy, murky water."  
  
"Oh great and mighty Suicune!" gasped Misty as she got down on the ground and   
started bowing non-stop. "Thank you for saving our insignificant lives! It is   
truly an honor to be in the presence of the world's greatest water Pokemon!"  
  
"Uh, Mist", asked a puzzled Ash. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Get down on your knees you bunch of heathens!" Misty grumbled to everyone.   
"Don't you know you're in the presence of greatness?!"  
  
"Please rise my friends", said Suicune. "I am just a humble living creature   
like all of you."  
  
"But you're the mighty Suicune!" gasped Misty. "Master of all water Pokemon   
everywhere." And she released her Corsola, Starmie, Seaking, Kingdra, Politoed,   
and Golduck so they could meet the incredible Suicune. They all bowed down to   
praise him, except for Golduck who accidentally bowed in the wrong direction   
facing Misty.  
  
"GOLDUCK!" growled Misty as she grabbed Golduck's bill and turned him in the   
direction of Suicune. "Must you embarrass me in front of the great Suicune?!"  
  
"PSY-YAI-YAI!" said Golduck who was concentrating more on his headache than at   
Suicune.  
  
"Please do not be hard on him Misty", said Suicune. "I've come to expect this   
kind of odd behavior from Psyducks and Golducks."  
  
"Thank you.... Hey! You know my name?!" gasped Misty.  
  
"Yes", smiled Suicune. "Your names are Misty, Ash, Cameron, Reiko, Tracey, Taki,   
Leo, and Akbar. And these two Pokemon right here are Pikachu and Sandy the   
Sandshrew."  
  
"Pika?" "Shrew?" gasped the two Pokemon in surprise.  
  
"You know all our names?!" gasped Tracey.  
  
"Yes I do", said Suicune. "I've been expecting all of you."  
  
"You have?!" asked Cameron amazed.  
  
"Wow, you must have some sort of psychic powers to know all about us and see   
into the future", said Misty with stars in her eyes.  
  
"Not really", said Suicune blushing while twisting his front paws. "The nearby   
Corsolas showed me the future with their mirror coats. I can always rely on   
them to bring me the latest gossip in the Pokemon and the human world."  
  
"Cor!" said Misty's Corsola while giggling.  
  
"And today I have learned that my brother Raikou has fallen into evil hands",   
said Suicune sadly.  
  
"I take it you saw what Team Rocket has done to a place called Soy Town", said   
Ash.  
  
"Exactly", sighed Suicune. "My two brothers and I were put on this Earth to roam   
free and to help out those who need our aid. And this unworthy Team Rocket has   
done this unforgivable thing to my electric brother! I just want to send them   
down to a 20,000 league death!" and he started gushing out large amounts of   
tears making the grass damp. Sandy quickly jumped onto Cameron's head to avoid   
the wetness.  
  
"Don't worry Suicune", said Misty as she patted his blue fur. "You helped us and   
now we're going to help you and your brother."  
  
"Not to mention the friends and family from my town", said Taki.  
  
"Thank you my dear land dwelling friends", smiled Suicune as he looked down and   
saw that his tears had created beautiful flowers into the grass.  
  
"How splendid", smiled Reiko with shining red eyes for she just loved the sight   
and smell of flowers. "Like the rain clouds that love to nourish wilting   
Bellossoms, you truly are a friend to nature Suicune."  
  
"Thank you Reiko", smiled Suicune as he crouched down. "Everybody get on my   
back. I will take you to Soy Town faster than the cold north winds of the   
Tartar Plains!"  
  
"BRRRRR!" said Ash remembering how cold and icy the Tartar Plains were. Soon,   
everyone had got onto Suicune's back. Everyone's bottoms started to feel damp   
because Suicune's fur was completely wet. "Shrew!" cried Sandy as he got back on   
top of Cameron's head not wanting to sit on anything damp.  
  
"Please hold on tight!" said Suicune as he took off like a powerful blizzard.   
Everyone clutched onto Suicune's fur as tight as they could while Cameron held   
onto Sandy tightly with one arm.  
  
"This is just like the blizzards back home in New Jersey!" shouted Cameron   
feeling the cold air splash across his face.  
  
"So this is what a blizzard feels like!" shouted Leo who was used to desert   
winds all of his life.  
  
"Well, here we are!" said Suicune as the blizzard stopped for he had stopped   
running. Everyone got off of Suicune's back and discovered a horrible sight.   
A huge 50 foot tall electric wall.  
  
"That sure brings back unpleasant memories", shuddered Misty.  
  
"It's just as horrible as I remembered it!" cried Taki.  
  
"I can't believe my beloved Soy Town is behind that evil looking thing!" cried   
Tracey.  
  
"Team Rocket's behind that wall!" growled Ash. "Just wait'll I get my hands on   
those monsters!"  
  
"I just want to get my katanas on those scoundrels!" growled Reiko as she took   
out her weapons.  
  
"How did you destroy the electric wall that once imprisoned Pallet Town?" Leo   
asked.  
  
"It was all the thanks to my electric friend here", smiled Cameron as he   
released his Electabuzz. Buzz saluted Cameron and gave out his military   
sounding, "BUZZ EL BUZZ!" Then he turned around and smiled at that wall made   
from delicious electricity.  
  
"It's all yours soldier", smiled Cameron. "Dig in!" "BUZZZZ!" smiled Buzz as he   
approached the wall and started to suck on it like it was soup.  
  
"I can see the wall shrinking right now!" called out Tracey as he pointed to the   
top of the wall that was going down.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the center of the town, we see Jessie, James, and Meowth sitting on thrones   
wearing ridiculous robes and crowns they got from a nearby costume shop. They   
were watching all the frightened citizens at work building them a palace with a   
hypnotized Raikou looking over them. "Hey Meowth", said Jessie. "I want this   
castle finished by nightfall. Give our loyal subjects some motivation, won't   
you?"  
  
"You got it Queen Jess", snickered Meowth as he pushed the button on his remote   
and sent a command to Raikou. Raikou then fired some thundershocks at the   
citizens' feet causing them to work even faster.  
  
"Now isn't that more motivating than a company loyalty song?" laughed James as   
he tried to reach for another bon-bon but got his finger bit by Girafarig's tail.  
  
"I didn't spend years training at the police academy for this!" grumbled Soy   
Jenny who was clamped in chains while pushing a wheelbarrow of bricks to Prof.   
Bonsai who was also in chains making a brick wall along with a bunch of other   
unhappy enslaved citizens.  
  
"Please have faith Jenny", said Prof. Bonsai as she laid down some cement and a   
brick. "I'm sure Ash Ketchum and Cameron Fusterman will hear about this tragedy   
and come rescue us."  
  
"Yes, my favorite little boy", smiled Soy Jenny as she stopped her work and   
thought about the cute teenage boy that her cousin in Pallet Town adopted. "If   
anyone can save us, dear little Cameron can!"  
  
"How dare you mention that little brat's name in my kingdom!" shouted Jessie as   
she charged up to Soy Jenny. "Even if he tries to come here, our right-hand   
Raikou will fry him until he's nothing but a pair of broken glasses! Now keep   
working on our palace! I want it even bigger than our beautiful electric wall!"  
  
"I think that might not take to long building", said James. "Because I think our   
wall is shrinking!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" shouted Jessie as she looked up and saw the electric wall shrinking   
fast. "Meowth, why is Raikou slacking off?!" she shouted.  
  
"Hey, Raikou's giving it all the juice he can handle", said Meowth as he looked   
at his remote and saw Raikou doing his hypnotic best to keep the wall up, but   
failing.  
  
"Let's see what's going on here!" grumbled Jessie as she pulled out a spyglass   
and peeked at the town's edge. The wall was going down some more and there   
slowly appearing in her sight was an unwelcome bespectacled face. "FUSTERMAN!!!"   
growled Jessie as she got even angrier when she saw Ash and the others with him.  
  
"You mean that little twerp is still bent on making our lives miserable?!"   
groaned Meowth.  
  
"Sure seems like it", sighed James. "Jessie, what should we do? Uh, Jessie?"  
  
Jessie just stood there with a red face and her most vicious sharp toothed   
scowl ever. But then she smiled and said. "Boys, what do you say we introduce   
our new pet to our dear friends?"  
  
"I'm with you Jess", cackled Meowth as he operated his remote and made Raikou   
crouch down so that he, Jessie and James could climb on his back. Then Raikou   
took off light a bolt of lightning with James holding onto Raikou's tail while   
Girafarig's tail held onto James's head.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, the entire electric wall was gone and in its place was an Electabuzz with   
a very large stomach and was licking the static from his fingers. "Nice work   
Buzz", smiled Cameron.  
  
"BURP!" said Buzz belching out a tiny lightning bolt.  
  
"That Electabuzz sure has a mighty electric appetite!" gasped Tracey. "Ash, do   
you think Pikachu could eat that much power?"  
  
"I don't think so Tracey", said Ash. "Pikachu knows that gluttony is a sin."  
  
"Pika, Pi!" said Pikachu with a tape measure around his waist showing everyone   
how slim and trim he tries to be.  
  
"The most important thing is my town is free!" smiled Taki. "Now we can take it   
back from Team Rocket.  
  
"That's what you think girlie!" called out Jessie's voice. Suddenly, a bolt of   
lightning hit the ground and a ball of static appeared right before them. In   
this ball were four shadows, two were human shaped, one was Meowth shaped, and   
the other was a four legged beast shape.  
  
"Prepare for trouble. We got the power!" said Jessie's voice.  
"Make it double. It's your last hour!" said James's voice.  
  
Jessie: "To protect and dictate our brand new kingdom!"  
James: "To defend from enemies who seem dumb!"  
Jessie: "To denounce the evils of freedom and peace!"  
James: "With the help from our new and lovely pet beast!"  
Jessie: "Queen Jessie!"  
James: "King James!"  
Jessie: "Royal Rockets with our new friend, Raikou!"  
James: "Surrender now or he'll really shock it to you!"  
Meowth: "Whoop-de-do!"  
  
"Whoop-de-do?!" gasped James. "Could you come up with even a more lamer ending?"  
  
"Hey, it ain't my fault you guys keep changing our motto around", protested   
Meowth. "I'm always used to saying, Meowth, that's right!"  
  
"Please excuse my royal pains in the neck", Jessie said to our heroes. "They   
just don't know when to stop with the stupid. Now, what can I do to make your   
stay in New Rocketville welcome, huh? I know! By capturing all of you and   
making you my subjects and slaves!"  
  
"That's what you think you filthy dirtbags!" grumbled Ash. "Pikachu! Give 'em   
your most powerful thunderbolt!"  
  
"PIKACHU!" shouted Pikachu as he launched a huge sparkling bolt. Meowth just   
operated his control and made Raikou jump in front of the bolt absorbing it   
completely. Then Raikou released a powerful thunderbolt into the ground knocking   
Pikachu and our heroes back.  
  
"There's nothing better to start off the morning with a little juice, right   
Raikou?" cackled Meowth.   
  
"And look", said James pointing to the full Electabuzz that was lying in the   
grass. "There's a second helping!" Meowth moved Raikou over to Buzz who was   
too full of electricity to do any battling and was about to absorb all of his   
power as well. Until a big blue beast jumped right in front of the lightning   
yellow beast. That gave Cameron enough time to pull Buzz back into his Pokeball.  
  
"Brother Raikou, why are you doing this?" pleaded Suicune. "We're supposed to   
be helping humans and Pokemon in the name of good!" But Raikou said nothing.   
He just stood there like a lifeless zombie.  
  
"YIKES!" gasped Meowth as he hid under Raikou's fur. "Where did that big wet   
blanket come from?!"  
  
"Who cares!" cackled Jessie. "Look at it! It looks like a water type. Raikou  
can easily take it out! Make Raikou fire a thunderbolt at that dog so we can   
capture it!"  
  
Meowth ordered Raikou to fire a thunderbolt at his watery brother. Then the   
thunderbolt hit Suicune causing him to howl out in unbearable pain.  
  
"NOOOOO!" cried Misty as she saw the horror of Raikou shocking his own brother.  
  
"Go Pokeball!" shouted Jessie as she was about to throw a Pokeball at Suicune   
once the thunder cleared. But all they saw was a huge damp puddle on the ground   
where Suicune once stood.  
  
"SUICUNE IS GONE!" cried Tracey with tears in his eyes. "YOU HEARTLESS FIENDS!   
YOU MADE RAIKOU KILL SUICUNE!!!"  
  
"And we're terribly sorry!" said Jessie with a pretend shocked face. "We're   
sorry that we never got to capture it! HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Our heroes became sad at the sight of their destroyed friend. Especially Misty   
with tears in her eyes and Tracey with horrible rage in his. He grabbed a   
Pokeball and shouted, "Scizor! Take care of those monsters!" And out came the   
huge steel mantis snapping its claws ready to obey his master.  
  
"Scizor! Surround them with double team!" commanded Tracey. Scizor split into   
16 bugs completely surrounding Raikou and the Rockets.  
  
"Quick Raikou! Thunderbolt all those bugs!" commanded Meowth. Raikou send out   
thunderbolts one at a time firing at the Scizors who happened to be just   
illusions while the real Scizor leapt into the air unharmed.  
  
"Now give 'em your fury cutter!" called out Tracey. "ZOR!" shouted Scizor as it   
started snapping its claws ready to give Raikou a serious bad haircut. Until   
Raikou launched a quick attack grabbing the surprised Scizor with his jaws and   
releasing a crunch attack.  
  
"SCIZOR! NO!" cried Tracey as he watched Raikou spit out the defeated bug at   
Tracey's feet. Tracey looked down and saw the unconscious Scizor with fang marks   
on its steel skin like scratches on a shiny new car.  
  
"Don't worry Trace", said an angry Misty. "I'll revenge Scizor for you and for   
the death of the beautiful Suicune!" and she took out a Pokeball.  
  
"But Misty", said Cameron. "All you own is water Pokemon. Raikou could do the   
same awful thing to them and turn them into puddles!"  
  
"Not if I use my Kingdra!" said Misty as she released her dragon-like seahorse.   
"Kingdra is part dragon type and they're usually strong against any type. Even   
electricity!"  
  
"We'll see about that little Miss Smarty Human!" groaned Meowth as he gave Raikou   
a command. Raikou was about to crunch into Kingdra's scales, until Misty ordered   
Kingdra to use agility. Kingdra started zipping all around Raikou totally   
confusing him.  
  
"That's it Kingdra!" smiled Misty. "Now use your hydro pump." Kingdra stopped   
moving and took a deep breath to let out a huge water attack. But before it   
could, Meowth gave Raikou another command.  
  
"Try using a roar attack Raikou baby!" said Meowth. "Raikou let out a loud roar   
causing Kingdra to get so frightened that it gushed its hydro pump up in the air   
like a fountain completely wasting that attack. Then Kingdra leapt back into   
its Pokeball while Misty just held the ball in shock.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Misty as she petted the ball. "Poor Kingdra. It's definitely   
gonna need years of therapy from Nurse Joy!"  
  
"Look's like it's up to a ground-type Sandy", said Cameron. "Sandy, use your   
sandstorm!" "SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he took a deep breath and blew a storm of   
sand and rocks at the huge cat and his masters.  
  
"Not again!" cried James who was terribly familiar with Sandy's sandstorm   
attacks. "I thought I'd never have to get sand in my shorts again!"  
  
"Not to worry Jimbo", laughed Meowth. "Raikou, create a reflect dome now!"   
Raikou roared and created a glowing dome protecting himself and Team Rocket from   
the incoming storm.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron. "That beast would have to know reflect!" he complained   
as Sandy kept blowing out his storm.  
  
"Maybe you can help Totodile", said Leo as he released his tiny blue gator.   
"Create a rain dance that'll wash away that reflect dome!"  
  
"Wait a minute!" gasped Tracey, but before he could warn him. Totodile started   
dancing up a storm creating a rain cloud over the Rockets causing the dome to   
fade.  
  
"That's it Totodile", smiled Leo. "Now their defense is gone!"  
  
"Ah, but our Raikou seems a lot stronger now!" cackled Jessie as she saw Raikou   
charging up as the rain poured down on them.  
  
"Raikou looks like he's getting stronger!" gasped Taki.   
  
"How could this be?!" cried Leo.  
  
"It's what I tried to tell you!" cried Tracey. "Never use a rain dance attack   
on an electric type. It just makes their electric powers stronger and more   
accurate!"  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Leo seeing the error he had made.  
  
"Okay Raikou", said Meowth. "Let's bring back the wall these vandals destroyed!"   
Raikou replied and released another thunderbolt past our heroes and into the   
nearby ground. There they saw another electric wall slowly rising trapping our   
heroes in.  
  
"Not again!" cried Cameron as he saw the wall rise with no way they could leap   
over it. Suddenly, a huge water spout started to rise from the spot Suicune was   
fried. It rushed over and picked up Ash, Misty, and Cameron along with Pikachu   
and Sandy. Then it flew over the wall just before it could reach the very top   
limit.  
  
"Where did that come from?" gasped Taki.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it!" said Tracey who was too surprised to even   
pull out his sketch pad.  
  
"Whatever it is, I wish it would've taken us as well!" said Reiko disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry my dear", called out Jessie's voice. "Your new friends may have   
left you, but your old friends from Team Rocket are still here and they're never   
gonna let you go! HA HA HA HA!"  
  
Reiko, Tracey, Taki, Leo, and Akbar all turned around and became paralyzed with   
fear. Mainly because Jessie had released her Bython who used its glare power to   
turn them into statues.  
  
"Nice work Bython", giggled James as he went over and relieved the paralyzed   
rescue team of their Pokeballs. "Not only do we have new Pokemon, but new   
subjects as well!"  
  
"Yeah, but it's a shame that those two main twerps and that loud-mouthed redhead   
got away!" grumbled Meowth.  
  
"Not to worry Meowth", cackled Jessie as she walked around the paralyzed Reiko.   
"That twerp Fusterman wouldn't even think of leaving his lovely lotus blossom   
behind! And when they do come back, we'll have a surprise waiting just for   
them! HA HA HA!" laughed Jessie as she started twirling Reiko's long braid   
around her finger while poor Reiko could do nothing, not even scowl.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Miles away from Soy Town, the water spout had released Cameron, Ash, Misty,   
Pikachu, and Sandy onto the ground. "That was some Mr. Politoed's Wild Ride!"   
said Misty as she rang out her wet hair.  
  
"SANDY!" cried Cameron as he saw his poor Sandshrew on the ground all damp from   
the whirly watery ride. He took out a bottle of full restore potion from his   
backpack and gave it to Sandy who suddenly became all dry and healthy again.   
"Shrew!" said Sandy gratefully as he started slurping his master.  
  
"Your welcome my now dry friend", laughed Cameron.  
  
"Are you okay Pikachu?" Ash asked his mouse. "Pika! Pi!" said Pikachu as he got   
on all fours and started shaking all the water off getting little drops all over   
everyone, including Sandy who rushed right under Cameron's cap.  
  
"That water spout may've been a wet wild ride, but I'm glad it saved us", said   
Cameron.  
  
"But where did it come from?" asked Misty.  
  
"Why right here", said a familiar voice. They all saw the water spout touch the   
ground and shape itself into a happy sight.  
  
"SUICUNE!" cried Misty as she ran over and hugged the water wolf's neck. "YOU'RE   
ALIVE!"  
  
"I almost thought I wouldn't be when my poor misguided brother tried to shock   
me", said Suicune sadly. "So I transformed myself into a puddle of water to get   
him to stop. It was then I decided that it was too dangerous for us to stick   
around, so I transformed into a water spout and took us far away from that   
place."  
  
"And we thank you oh mighty and gracious Suicune!" said Misty bowing.  
  
"Thanks, but why didn't you pick up our other friends?" asked Ash.  
  
"Raikou's electricity had totally weakened me", explained Suicune. "And I only   
had the strength to carry three humans and two Pokemon away. Believe me, if I   
had my full health, I would've been able to carry you all out of there!"  
  
"I understand Suicune", said Misty patting his mane. "All you could do was your   
best."  
  
"But what's going to happen to our friends now that they're in the clutches of   
those Rockets?" wondered Cameron. "Especially poor Reiko! Those evil fiends   
see her as a traitor and they could give her worse punishments than the   
others!" And he started biting his nails nervously thinking about the fate of   
his poor love. "SHREW!" cried Sandy who was also biting his claws thinking   
about Cameron's favorite human.  
  
"Relax Cam", said Ash putting a hand on Cameron's shoulder, "Because we're all   
going to rush back there and take down that wall again. And this time we won't   
stop fighting until we turn those jerks into Rocket Chow!"  
  
"I'm afraid that won't work my friends", sighed Suicune. "Even I'm not a match   
against Raikou's electricity. If we just charge in there again, we might all get   
captured forever or even worse, get shocked to eternal death!"  
  
"What do you suggest we do?" asked Misty.  
  
"I know!" smiled Suicune as a light bulb filled with water appeared over his   
head. "We can get help from my brother Entei!"  
  
"Entei?" asked Cameron as he typed that name in his Dex. An image of a huge red   
dog with two sharp fangs appeared on the screen.  
  
"ENTEI: the volcano Pokemon. The last of the 3 legendary beasts", replied Dextra.   
"Volcanoes erupt when Entei barks. Unable to restrain its extreme power, it   
races headlong around the land."  
  
"Yes, that's sounds like my fiery brother", smiled Suicune. "He's been known to   
be the most powerful of us 3 beasts. If anyone can put Raikou in his place,   
Entei can!"  
  
"I sure hope you're right about this", said Ash.  
  
"Of course he's right!" shouted Misty as she whacked Ash on the head with a fan.   
"He's the wise Suicune. He knows all!"  
  
"Not exactly all", said Suicune blushing. "Entei is a little smarter than me. He   
always seems to beat Raikou and I whenever he have our annual Trivial Pursuit   
games."  
  
Our heroes became puzzled at what Suicune had said, but then Cameron asked.   
"Where can we find your brother Entei?"  
  
"Raikou and I believe that Entei is living in a volcano on the island of   
Holdamayo", said Suicune. "A long time ago, all three of us used to run all over   
Ryooku helping out people and Pokemon who need our aid. But for some reason,   
Entei said his helping days were over so he took off like a ball of fire and we   
never saw or heard from him again."  
  
"I wonder what made Entei change his mind about helping people?" wondered   
Cameron.  
  
"Maybe it's because of what happened with Raikou when he tried to help those   
ungrateful Rockets", said Ash.  
  
"Yes, sometimes helping others might not get you any rewards or gratitude", said   
Suicune. "But I do it because it makes me feel warm and good inside. Like   
relaxing in a hot pool of spring water. I guess Entei doesn't see it that way."  
  
"Do you think he'll agree to help us once we tell him that his brother is a   
prisoner of Team Rocket?" asked Misty.  
  
"We can only hope and pray", said Suicune as he morphed back into a water spout.   
"Come, I'll take you all to Holdamayo."  
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy as he ducked back into Cameron's hat not wanting to go on   
that wet ride again.  
  
"Um, if you don't mind Suicune, Sandy and I prefer to fly by Crobat", said   
Cameron as he released Batty and got on her back.  
  
"And Misty and I will go by Charizard", said Ash as he released his winged   
lizard. Pikachu climbed onto Ash's head and Ash climbed onto Charizard's back   
and ordered it to take Misty's into its arms.  
  
"Shall we go now?" asked the water spout who was Suicune. Everyone nodded as   
Suicune whirled into the sky while the Charizard and Crobat with their passengers   
followed the spout to the island of Holdamayo.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


	3. PokeOdyssey, The Movie Chapter 3

Poke-Odyssey The Movie. Chapter 3  
  
As we look in our heroes that consist of Reiko, Tracey, Taki, Leo, and Akbar.   
They got trapped in Soy Town thanks to Team Rocket's electric wall created by   
the mind-controlled Raikou. Now we see them locked up in a large cell in the   
local jail. Right next to their cell were Soy Jenny and Prof. Bonsai in   
another cell.  
  
"Prof. Bonsai!" called out Tracey from his window. "It's so good to see you!"  
  
"And the same goes for you too Tracey!" said Prof. Bosnai sadly. "I just wish I   
could be seeing you in better circumstances."  
  
"Did those awful Rockets hurt you terribly Professor?" asked Taki who came to   
the window next.  
  
"Taki, it's so good to see you too!" cried Prof. Bonsai. "And no, all they did   
was force me and my dear friends to keep working on that palace of theirs!"  
  
"I just can't stand the thought of what that palace is going to look like once   
it's done!" grumbled Soy Jenny remembering the stories her cousin told her   
about Team Rocket's first palace.  
  
"This is all my fault!" moaned Leo. "If I hadn't ordered Totodile to use a rain   
dance attack, Raikou wouldn't've gotten stronger and he wouldn't've created   
that second wall which imprisoned us!"  
  
"Please do not blame yourself master Leo", said Akbar. "At least you were   
trying to help everyone."  
  
"But I should've known that rain dance attacks would make electric types like   
Raikou stronger!" cried Leo. "I'm a gym leader. I should know stuff like that!   
I doomed us all!" and he covered his face in shame.  
  
Taki came over and removed his hands from his face. "Don't be so hard on   
yourself Leo", said Taki. "Maybe you didn't know about rain dances and electric   
types too well is because you lived in the desert all your life. And deserts   
hardly have any rain or thunder."  
  
"I guess that's one way to view it", said Leo as he dried the tears from his   
eyes while he looked into Taki's smiling face.   
  
Taki took out the handkerchief that Leo had given her when she was sad. "I think   
you now need this more than I do", she smiled as she placed a hand on Leo's   
shoulder and started wiping his teared face dry. "Let me make you dry as your   
beautiful desert home."  
  
"Thank you Taki!" smiled Leo who was now feeling a little bit better. "You are a   
blessed friend to have."  
  
"Hey, I'm here to please", smiled Taki as she started blushing.  
  
"At least that wall went up after Ash, Cameron, and Misty escaped", said Tracey.  
  
"You mean my favorite boy is outside the wall?!" said Soy Jenny with hope.   
"Excellent! If anyone will come back and bring back help, Cameron can!"  
  
"But I saw young Cameron and his friends get snatched away by a huge water   
spout", said Akbar. "Who knows what kind of sorcery they've landed into!"  
  
"I have a feeling that water spout was Suicune's doing", said Tracey with hope   
in his eyes. "That means he must still be alive!"  
  
"What do you think about all of this Reiko?" asked Leo. "Uh, Reiko?"  
  
"Say, where is Reiko?" asked Tracey for they just realized that Reiko was not in   
the jail cell with them.  
  
"Uh oh!" said Tracey nervously.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In the center of the town, we find Team Rocket sitting on their thrones with a   
hypnotized Raikou seated next to them. They were looking mean eyed at Reiko   
who was standing in front of them tied up. "It's so good to see you again my   
darling little intern!" said Jessie in a sweet sarcastic voice. "I'm so glad you   
came back to us!"  
  
Reiko just scowled angrily and said. "I never ever want to go back with you!   
Me and my friends came here to prevent you from repeating your acts of cruelty!"  
  
"And you see where it's gotten you babe?" laughed Meowth. "Stripped of your   
weapons and Pokemon and standing here before us all tied up like a pretty   
package!"  
  
"But we're willing to be gracious this one time and forgive you for betraying   
us", said Jessie. "Just swear your loyalty to us forever and not only will we   
give you back your Rocket uniform, but I'll give you back the key to the royal   
washroom!"  
  
"Royal washroom?" gasped James. "Hey, how come I never got a key to the royal   
washroom back in our old kingdom?"  
  
"Like the Koffing that corrupts fresh clean brooks by drinking from it! You   
once polluted my mind when you forced me to become a Rocket! But I'm not   
going to let that happen again!" shouted Reiko. "Even if you threaten to hang   
me over another paper shredder again!"  
  
"I see", said Jessie with a pretend sad face. "I guess being gracious isn't   
enough for an ungrateful brat like yourself. I guess we'll have to persuade   
you the hard way. Oh James!"  
  
"Oh goody!" giggled James as he stood up from his throne and took out four   
Pokeballs.  
  
"If you think I'm going to be intimidated by your Hakking, Bython, and your   
other foolish Pokemon lackies, you must have dumplings for brains!" said Reiko   
in a proud fearless smile.  
  
"Actually, we just got some new recruits!" smiled James. "You may know them!"   
And out of the Pokeballs came Reiko's own Tentacruel, Kingler, Hitmontop, and   
Bellossom.   
  
"My loved ones!" cried Reiko. "What's happened to you!" The Pokemon didn't   
answer her. In fact, they were just staring off into space like zombies. Just   
like Raikou was doing.  
  
"Okay children", said James as he took out a remote control. "It's time to   
punish this disrespectful little girl!" The hypnotized Pokemon quickly   
approached Reiko who could now no longer show her bravery. Tentacruel seized   
her with its tendrils. Bellossom started throwing hard petals at Reiko's face.   
Hitmontop started kicking her shins. And Kingler grabbed Reiko's long black   
braid she was mighty proud of and snipped it off!  
  
"Why are you doing this to me my darlings?!" cried a tear filled Reiko. Then   
she noticed that her Pokemon had some kind of metal bands on their wrists,   
tendrils, and claws. "Those metal bands!" cried Reiko angrily. "You're   
controlling them like you did Raikou!"  
  
"You got it!" cackled Meowth. "I decided to go to the nearest hardware store and   
make a bunch of extra control bands. You never know when they might come in   
handy!"  
  
"And they certainly did!" laughed James. "Just look at how your Pokemon no   
longer obey a once mighty ninja like yourself!"  
  
"Noooo!" cried Reiko as she looked down at the hypnotized Pokemon who once loved   
her, but now were the soulless slaves of Team Rocket.  
  
"But don't worry", laughed Jessie as she got out of her throne. "You'll soon be   
joining them in No Free Will Of Your Own Land! Tentacruel, hold her head   
still!" And she took out another control band and slowly approached the   
frightened Reiko.  
  
"CAME-CHAN!!!" cried Reiko as a cold uncomfortable collar snapped around her   
neck.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"REIKO!" gasped Cameron as he was riding on the back of his Crobat. "Shrew?"   
asked Sandy who was on top of Cameron's head asking his master if he was all   
right.  
  
"What's wrong Cam?" asked Ash who was riding on the back of his Charizard.  
  
"Is it something about Reiko?" asked Misty who was riding in Charizard's arms.  
  
"I felt something bad deep down inside my gut", said Cameron nervously.  
  
"Maybe it was the airline food we had on that plane ride", said Ash. "You'd   
think the rich Leo would provide us with better food."  
  
"No, it's Reiko!" said Cameron nervously. "I have a feeling something bad is   
happening to her right now!"  
  
"Is she dead!" asked Misty.  
  
"No, I don't think it's that serious", said Cameron. "But I have this feeling   
that she needs our help right away!"  
  
"Don't worry Cam", said Ash. "Once Suicune leads us to Holdamayo to enlist   
Entei's help. We'll free Reiko along with the rest of our friends and beat   
those rotten Rockets once and for all!"  
  
"We're approaching the island of Holdamayo right now!" called out the water   
spout our heroes were following. They looked down and saw a huge island with   
lots of palm trees along with a huge volcano in the center.  
  
"I guess it's time to come in for a landing, huh Charizard?" said Ash. "CHAR!"   
nodded Charizard as it swooped down and landed on the sand.  
  
"You can land too Batty", said Cameron. "BAT!" said Batty as she glided down   
onto the sand next to Charizard.  
  
Then the water spout came down and reformed itself into the mighty water beast   
known as Suicune.  
  
"This seems like a nice peaceful island", said Ash looking at all the palm trees.  
  
"Where are all the hotels, shopping centers, and restaurants?" asked Misty.  
  
"And come to think of it, are there any people on this island?" asked Cameron.  
  
"No", replied Suicune. "This island has not had a human on it for years. Maybe   
this is why Entei likes staying here. And that volcano over there must be where   
he's residing."  
  
"Well, my Charizard will be able to fly us in there", said Ash. "Just as long as   
you don't do anything mischievous like dive into the lava."  
  
"CHAR?" gasped Charizard while sprouting out a pretend halo.  
  
"Shall we go then?" asked Cameron as he got on his Crobat.  
  
"No wait", said Misty as she approached some palm trees. "I'm kind of hungry   
right now. Since there are no restaurants around here, I'd like to gather a few   
coconuts." And she went over and picked a coconut from a tree. Suddenly, the   
tree cried, "EXEGGUTOR!" and kicked Misty across the sand with a huge foot.  
  
"Mist, are you okay?!" gasped Ash as he ran to help her out.  
  
"I think so Ashy", said Misty. "If I didn't know better, I'd say that tree had   
kicked me for plucking off one of its fruits."  
  
"That angry tree thing almost reminds me of a scene from the Wizard of Oz", said   
Cameron scratching his head. Suddenly, all the palm trees started to march up   
to our heroes and each of them had 3 coconut heads with funny faces on each of   
them. They kept shouting out, "EXEGGUTOR! EXEGGUTOR!" in angry voices.  
  
"It's an Exeggutor attack!" cried Misty nervously.  
  
"And that looks like a barrage attack!" shouted Ash as the Exeggutors started   
launching coconuts at our heroes.  
  
"This fruit throwing thing also reminds me of the Wizard of Oz!" cried Cameron   
as he tried to run from the incoming coconuts.  
  
"Quick Charizard! Use your flamethrower!" shouted Ash "CHAAAR!" growled   
Charizard as it used its flamethrower attack to burn up the flying coconuts. But   
however, one of the Exeggutors launched a quick hypnosis attack putting   
Charizard to sleep. Then the Exeggutors continued with their coconut attacks   
while Ash managed to suck the sleeping Charizard back into its ball just before   
a huge coconut was about to hit it in the skull.  
  
"Quick Batty! Fly up high and swoop down on them!" called out Cameron. "BAT!"   
shouted Batty as she soared way up into the sky to avoid the coconuts then   
zoomed down ready to turn those trees into toothpicks. But however, one of the   
Exeggutors launched a psychic blast at the Crobat causing her to screech in pain   
then about to plummet into the sea.  
  
"NO BATTY!" cried Cameron as he managed to suck Batty back into her ball just   
in time. Then the Exeggutors continued their coconut tossing while the three   
humans, Pikachu, and Sandshrew were getting clunked to death.  
  
Suddenly, a mysterious mist surrounded our heroes protecting them from the   
coconuts. "Where did this mist come from?!" gasped Ash.  
  
"This must be Suicune's doing", said Cameron.  
  
"Don't worry my friends", called out Suicune's voice. "You'll be protected by my   
mystical mist while I take care of these unfriendly trees!"  
  
"Wait Suicune!" cried Misty as she poked her head through the mist. "Those   
Exeggutors are grass types! Are you sure your water powers are able to handle   
them?!"  
  
"Mist, get back in the Misty!" called out Ash. "No, wait! I mean. Misty, get   
back in the Misty! No, I mean. Just get back in here!" Grumbled Ash as he   
yanked Misty back into the protective mist just as a coconut was about to hit   
her in the face.  
  
Suicune tried to use his leer attack to back away the charging Exeggutors. Some   
of them backed away, while a few of the bigger, braver ones used their hypnosis   
powers to put Suicune to sleep.  
  
"No, I can't go to sleep now!" yawned Suicune. "My friends need me! Raikou   
needs m.. m... YAWN!" and Suicune went right to sleep on the sand.  
  
"EGG!" smiled the Exeggutors as they gathered around the sleeping beast that was   
made entirely of nourishing fresh water. Then they started using their mega   
drain power to suck the mighty Suicune dry.  
  
"OH NO!" cried Misty as she peeked through the Mist and saw those awful   
Exeggutors absorbing all of Suicune's water. "They can't do that to the   
beautiful king of the sea!" growled Misty with fire in her eyes as she leapt out   
of the mist.  
  
"MISTY! What are you doing?!" cried Ash.  
  
"Saving my Suicune that's what!" shouted Misty as she released her Starmie.   
"Starmie, save your king with your double edge attack!" she commanded. Starmie   
started to spin around like a powerful speedy buzzsaw and started slicing the   
leaves off all the Exeggutor's tops.  
  
"EGG!" cried the Exeggutors as they all ran away from the drained Suicune while   
Starmie continued to slice up their edges causing sap to spill out.  
  
"Nice job Starmie", smiled Misty as she called back her starfish and then   
released her Kingdra. "Okay Kingdra, paralyze those trees with your   
dragonbreath!"  
  
"KING!" shouted Kingdra as it started launching its blue flames at the   
Exeggutors causing them to stand perfectly still like real motionless coconut   
trees.  
  
"Nice work Mist", smiled Ash.  
  
"Thanks Ashy!" smiled Misty blushing as she called back her Kingdra. "But it was   
my Pokemon who did all the work. They'd do anything to help the mighty Suicune.   
OH NO! SUICUNE!" They all rushed over to Suicune who was lying unconscious with   
his fur no longer blue, but a dull gray.  
  
"Is he dead?!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Don't say such a thing!" growled Misty while she made her huge angry face. "Mere   
Exeggutors cannot kill the powerful Suicune!"  
  
"No, he's just drained and sleeping", said Ash as he took Suicune's pulse. "Too   
bad I don't have any full restore potion with me. How about you guys?"  
  
"Sorry Ash", said Cameron, "I used my last bottle of full restore to revive   
Sandy."  
  
"And I didn't think to bring any with me", said Misty. "How could I have been so   
careless?! I have no way to help the greatest water Pokemon in the world! What   
kind of water Pokemon master am I?! WAAAAH!"  
  
"Hey, take it easy my lovely water lady", said Ash as he tried to comfort Misty   
while getting soaked to death by her waterfall-like tears. "Even though we don't   
have any awakening potions with us, Suicune will eventually wake up."  
  
"I hope it'll be soon", said Misty. "But what are we going to do about Suicune   
being drained of his water power?!"  
  
"Maybe our water Pokemon can help revive Suicune with their water guns", said   
Cameron.  
  
"That's brilliant Cameron", smiled Misty as she released all six of her water   
Pokemon. "Listen up guys", said Misty. "Your watery king needs your help. Can   
you all please lend some of your water to Suicune making him better again?"   
Seaking, Starmie, Golduck, Corsola, Kingdra, and Politoed looked down at the   
fallen Suicune then quickly formed a circle around him and started spraying   
their water all over the beast's dry body.  
  
"Ah, sweet moisture!" moaned Suicune while smiling in his sleep.  
  
"Yes, that's it!" smiled Misty as they saw Suicune's gray fur turning back into   
a beautiful sea blue color again.  
  
"Maybe my Blastoise can join in", said Ash as he took out his Pokeball.  
  
"And Slowie can too", said Cameron.  
  
"No, I think my darling team of six are handling this just fine", said Misty.   
"Besides, you guys might need your water Pokemon when you go into that volcano   
to find Entei."  
  
"But what about you and Suicune?" asked Cameron.  
  
"I need to stay here and look after Suicune", said Misty. "But don't worry.   
Once he awakens, I'll tell him where you are and we'll catch up with you."  
  
"Good luck my Misty", said Ash as he kissed his love. Then he, Cameron, Pikachu,   
and Sandy headed for the volcano while Misty and her Pokemon continued to care   
for the sleeping Suicune.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon, Ash and Cameron came to the foot of the volcano. "That thing sure looks   
big!" said Ash.  
  
"At least it's not blowing its top right now", said Cameron imagining the mess   
they'd look like if they got covered with lava.  
  
"We were gonna fly up there. But Charizard just got put to sleep", sighed Ash.  
  
"And Batty's out for the count", said Cameron remembering how she got zapped by   
the Exeggutor's psychic power. "I guess we have no choice but to climb to the   
top."  
  
"I knew I should've ordered that leg lift machine the minute I carelessly watched   
that informercial the other night", sighed Ash trying to stretch out his legs.  
  
"Pika, PI!" said Pikachu pulling at Ash's pants.  
  
"Thanks Pikachu", said Ash. "I need all the leg stretching exercises I can get."  
  
"CHUUU!" sighed Pikachu as he pointed over to the left side of the volcano's   
bottom.  
  
"Hey, it's some kind of tunnel", said Cameron. "Now that's a whole lot better   
than just flying up to the top."  
  
"Thanks Pikachu", smiled Ash. "I don't know where I'd be without you."  
  
"Pikachu!" smiled Pikachu.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Soon Ash and Cameron were now inside the volcano looking for Entei. "The inside   
of this volcano is pretty bright", said Ash. "I kind of thought this would be a   
dark place."  
  
"I think it's because that river of lava is giving us light", said Cameron as he   
pointed right to a stream of hot bubbling lava.  
  
"Think of all the lava lamps you could make with that lava", said Ash thinking   
about that lava lamp he saw back on that space station they visited.  
  
"No Ash, lava lamps aren't made from lava", said Cameron.  
  
"Well then what are they made from?" asked Ash.  
  
"Well, uh", pondered Cameron. "Gee, that's a good question."  
  
"LAVA!" said a cute little voice.  
  
"I thought you said lava lamps weren't made from lava", said Ash.  
  
"That wasn't me", said Cameron. "My voice isn't that cute."  
  
"LAVA! LAVA!" called out some more cute voices. They all looked down and saw a   
neat sight. It was a bunch of tiny red mollusks with cute faces each sitting in   
what looked like halfshells made of charcoal. They were bouncing up and down   
squeaking happily at them.  
  
"What are those things?" asked Ash.  
  
"We'll see what Dextra has to say", said Cameron as he aimed his Pokedex at one   
of the mollusks.  
  
"LAVALING: the halfshell Pokemon. The pre-evolution of Slugma", replied Dextra.   
"Lavalings are born with charcoal shells attached to their bottoms. Once they   
evolve into Slugmas, they shed their shells."  
  
"Wow, I bet Misty would love to hold such cute things", smiled Ash as he tried   
to pick one up but ended up burning his hand. "YEOW!" moaned Ash sucking his   
singed fingers.  
  
"I should probably also mention that Lavalings don't like to be picked up or   
else they'll burn you", said Dextra. "Sorry Ash."  
  
"My Pokedex usually warns me about these things ahead of time", moaned Ash.  
  
"Well excuuuse me!" said Dextra in a smug voice. "Maybe I should also mention   
that the mothers are very possessive and will attack any creature they think is   
harming their little Lavalings."  
  
"Really?" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Yep", said Dextra. "So I suggest you scoot away from the Lavalings if you know   
what's good for you."  
  
"MAAAGGG!" called out a scary voice. They all turned around and found a gigantic   
red snail made of lava with a round boulder on its back crawling out from the   
lava stream.  
  
"Too late", said Dextra. "Mamma Magcargo has commeth! This is Dextra, signing   
off for now." And Cameron's Dex shut down.  
  
The Lavalings bounced away from the humans and approached the Magcargo who   
ordered them to jump into the lava stream where'd they be safe. Once the   
Lavalings were out of sight, Magcargo started looking angry eyed at the two   
humans and Pokemon.  
  
"Uh, hi Mrs. Magcargo", said Ash nervously. "You have some really nice kids.   
And we had no intention of harming them even if one of them did harm me a   
little." And he showed her his slightly burnt finger. But Magcargo only replied   
by launching a flamethrower attack causing them to hide behind some nearby   
boulders.  
  
"I guess a burnt finger doesn't play well on her sympathy", cried Cameron.  
  
"Quick Pikachu, use your thunderbolt!" called out Ash. "PIKACHUUU!" shouted   
Pikachu as he launched a thunderbolt at Magcargo causing her to roar in pain.   
But then fiery question marks started to form around Magcargo and her lava skin   
started to bubble even hotter.  
  
"Uh oh! That looks like amnesia power!" gasped Cameron. "That means Magcargo's   
defense is gonna rise!" And sure enough Magcargo gotten even tougher canceling   
out the thunderbolt attack with an even powerful flamethrower causing Pikachu to   
run back into Ash's arms.  
  
"Pika, Pi!" apologized Pikachu  
  
"Don't worry Pikachu", said Ash. "My Blastoise will avenge you!" and he released   
his giant turtle and ordered it to use hydro pump on the hot boiling snail. But   
Magcargo was so powered up with fire that the large amounts of gushing water got   
turned to steam the minute it touched Magcargo.  
  
"That Magcargo's got steam heat!" said Cameron. Then Magcargo released her   
flamethrower once again at Blastoise causing it to get charred and faint.  
  
"Poor Blastoise!" cried Ash as he sucked the fallen turtle back into its ball.  
  
"Sandy, remember how you defeated AJ's Magcargo?" asked Cameron. "SHREW!" smiled   
Sandy as he leapt out in front of Magcargo and released his sandstorm. Sure   
enough, the strategy Sandy used with the last Magcargo he faced worked. The   
huge red snail was now sandy colored for sand covered her entire body making her   
unable to launch any fire attacks.  
  
"Way to go Sandy!" smiled Cameron.  
  
"Wait, it's not over yet!" said Ash. "LOOK!" The sand covered Magcargo was now   
starting up her rollout attack trying to run over the panicked Sandy.  
  
"Oh no!" gasped Cameron. "I think AJ's Magcargo did this also! Now how did Sandy   
defeat it?! I can't remember!" But luckily Sandy did. He made a fist and used   
his rock smash power to knock the rolling stone back. But Magcargo started to   
roll again, but luckily Sandy got in another lucky hit, then another, and   
another.  
  
"Yeah, that's it!" smiled Ash. "Sandy's rock smash attack is dropping down   
Magcargo's defense points!" But just as Sandy was about to release one final   
blow, Magcargo managed to knock Sandy out with a quick rollout causing him to   
fly back into Cameron's arms. "SHREW!" moaned Cameron.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sandy", said Cameron. "You did your part. Hey Ash. I   
think Sandy weakened Magcargo enough. Maybe Pikachu can defeat her with one   
last thunderbolt."  
  
"You heard the kid", said Ash. "Can you win this one for your teammate Sandy?"   
"PIKACHU!" shouted Pikachu as he launched a thunderbolt at Magcargo causing her   
to get launched back into the lava stream. The Magcargo's head rose from the   
lava, called over her Lavalings and they all swam away from the group.  
  
"Way to go guys!" said both Ash and Cameron together.   
  
"PIKA!" "SHREW!" said both Pikachu and Sandy as they high-fived each other.  
  
"Hey look. There's a cave up ahead", said Cameron. "And I don't think I see any   
lava streams in there."  
  
"That would probably be safe to go through", said Ash. "Let's go everyone."  
  
When they entered the tunnel, it suddenly became dark and all you could see were   
a bunch of cartoon eyes. "Maybe we need the lava after all", said Cameron's   
green eyes. "It's totally pitch black in here."  
  
"Pikachu can help with his flash power, right Pikachu?" asked Ash's eyes.   
"PIKACHU!" called out two glowing dots for eyes as he used his flash power to   
light up the cave. "That's much better Pikachu", smiled Ash. "Thanks." "Pikachu!"   
said Pikachu proudly.  
  
"This sure is a pretty cavern", said Cameron. "Look at those pretty green   
stalactites up there!"  
  
"Green stalactites?" gasped Ash as he looked up above and saw one of them about   
to fall off.  
  
"Get out of the way Cam!" shouted Ash as he tackled Cameron out of the way just   
as a stalactite hit the ground like a missile.  
  
"Thank you Ash", said Cameron breathing hard. "I wonder what could've caused that   
stalactite to break off like that?"  
  
"I don't think that's a stalactite at all", said Ash. "It's got eyes!" Sure   
enough, the stalactite had turned itself around revealing a pair of mean looking   
eyes. "PUPITAR!" it mumbled.  
  
"Pupitar?" gasped Cameron as he took out his Dex.  
  
"PUPITAR: The hard shell Pokemon. The evolved form of Larvitar", replied Dextra.   
"Even sealed inside its tough shell, Pupitar can move freely. Hard and fast, it   
has outstanding destructive power."  
  
"You mean Larvitars can form shells around themselves like a cocoon?" asked   
Cameron studying the Pupitar. "How interesting."  
  
"You call that interesting?!" gasped Ash as he pointed up and saw the other   
Pupitars hanging from the ceiling were also dropping down. They were making   
huge cracks in the rocky ground."  
  
"Which they could do to our skulls if we don't get some protection!" shouted   
Ash as he released his Espeon. "Create a reflect dome, quick!"  
  
"PIII!" shouted the psychic Eevee as it formed a glowing dome around our heroes   
causing the falling Pupitars to bounce off like hailstones until they were all   
lying motionless on the ground.  
  
"Nice work Espeon", smiled Ash as he patted Espeon. "You can drop your dome now."   
"Pi!" smiled Espeon as it undid its reflect dome.   
  
Just then, the first Pupitar that dropped started to yank itself out of the   
ground and launched itself at our unprotected heroes. "Look out! It's a thrash   
attack!" shouted Ash.  
  
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he managed to use his rock smashing fist to sock the   
speeding Pupitar causing it to hit the wall cracking its shell.  
  
"Nice work Sandy", said Cameron relieved.  
  
"Uh oh!" gasped Ash as he saw all the other Pupitars pulling themselves out from   
the ground getting ready to start up their thrash attacks too. "Espeon, start up   
your reflect dome again!" Espeon nodded as it created another dome while all the   
hostile Pupitars kept trying to slam their way in.  
  
"Poor Espeon can't keep up this shield for much longer", cried Ash as he saw the   
shining jewel on Espeon's forehead fading out showing that it was running low on   
psychic energy.  
  
"Maybe the extra psychic power of Slowie can help", said Cameron as he released   
his Slowking. "Slowie!" said Cameron. "Can you use your psychic powers to get   
rid of these Pupitar's?"  
  
"I'll try Mamma", said Slowie who was doing better in English these days, but not   
enough to stop calling Cameron, Mamma. Slowie used his psychic power to lift   
all the Pupitars up in the air and toss them all out of the cave causing them   
to get carried away by the lava stream.  
  
"Nice job Slowie!" smiled Cameron as he hugged his precious Slowking while a   
blushing Slowie replied. "Tweren't nothing."  
  
"How did Slowie learn such a word like tweren't?" wondered Ash.  
  
"PIKA!" called out Pikachu as they all turned around while Pikachu pointed to   
something. The Pupitar had Sandy had knocked out started to crack even more.   
Soon it split open and something glowing came out. It soon grew and grew into a   
giant monitor lizard with a mean face and powerful claws. "TAAAAR!" it roared   
angrily.  
  
"It's a Tyrannitar!" cried Ash.  
  
"If only I had my Scaleon with me!" gasped Cameron remembering how Scaleon   
defeated the last Tyrannitar they faced. "Quick Slowie! Try using your psychic   
power again!" Slowie tried to remove the big lizard with his psychic powers but   
nothing happened. "Slowie! What's the matter?" asked Cameron.  
  
"Too much darkness!" said Slowie sadly. "Can't hurt lizard with psychics. Sorry   
Mamma."  
  
"That Tyrannitar must be part dark type! So psychic attacks can't harm it!"   
gasped Ash as he saw the Tyrannitar charging at our heroes ready do some serious   
thrashing and crunching. "Espeon, can you create one more reflect dome?" asked   
Ash. "PI!" cried Espeon for it used up all its psychic energy and couldn't   
create another dome to protect them.  
  
"Slowie. Maybe you can hold it awhile with your whirlpool!" said Cameron. "Okay   
Mamma", said Slowie as he blew a whirlpool of raging water around Tyrannitar   
trapping it in. "Nice work Slowie", smiled Cameron. "It just goes to show you   
that you don't need psychic powers all the time to solve problems like these."  
  
"Thank you Mamma", said Slowie hugging his master Mamma.  
  
"Now how do we get through this tunnel?", said Ash. "That Tyrannitar is blocking   
our way and that whirlpool will dissolve anytime now."  
  
"That's a good question", said Cameron. "If only we can find some way to move it   
out of the way like we did those Pupitars. But psychic power won't be able to   
move this dark infested Tyrannitar."  
  
"Maybe Venusaur can help", said Ash as he released his plant monster. "Venusaur",   
said Ash. "We need you to use your vines to move this lizard out of the way."   
"SAUR!" replied Venasaur as it stuck its many vines into the whirlpool trying to   
snare the Tyrannitar. But then Venasaur let out a painful, "SAUR!"   
  
"What's wrong Venusar?" asked a concerned Ash. The whirlpool had cleared and   
Venasaur's poor vines were trapped in the sharp mouth of Tyrannitar. Then   
Tyrannitar started swinging the poor plant around like a huge yo-yo and tossed   
it out of the tunnel.  
  
"VENUSAUR, NO!!!" cried Ash as he saw his Venusaur about to hit the lava stream.   
But thankfully, Slowie used his psychic power to bring Venusaur back into the   
tunnel. "SAUR!" roared Venusaur in pain for Slowie's psychic energy was hurting   
the poison Venusaur had in its veins.  
  
"Venusaur, return!" said Ash as he pulled Venusaur back into its ball free from   
harmful lava and psychic powers. "Thank you for your help Slowie", said Ash   
gratefully.  
  
"Tweren't nothing", said Slowie again. Then the Tyrannitar started charging at   
out heroes again madder than ever.  
  
"Octillery, I choose you!" cried Cameron. But once again, Octillery just   
grabbed Cameron and started kissing him non-stop not paying any attention to the   
Tyrannitar that was running up behind her. Just as Tyrannitar was about to jump   
onto Octillery, it bounced off of Octillery's rubbery head and hit the wall hard.  
  
"Did I feel someone nudge me?" Octillery asked Cameron who was all wet from   
kisses.  
  
"Yes", smiled Cameron. "You just saved us from that mean Tyrannitar over there."  
  
"That monster was trying to hurt my baby?!" said Octillery in an angry voice.   
She wriggled over and grabbed Tyrannitar with all her tentacles and started   
spanking it. "TAARRR!" roared Tyrannitar as Octillery continued to whack its   
green bottom turning it bright red.  
  
"That'll teach you to be a bully!" shouted Octillery as she stopped spanking   
Tyrannitar and released it from her grip. "Now you leave and think about what   
you've done!"  
  
"TAAARRR!" cried Tyrannitar with tears in its eyes as it ran out of the tunnel   
rubbing its red bottom. "Wow, and I thought my Mom was strict sometimes", said   
Ash.  
  
"Are you all right my dear?" asked Octillery as she placed a tentacle on   
Cameron's cheek.  
  
"I'll be fine Ocky", smiled Cameron. "Thank you", And he put Slowie back in his   
ball and was about to put Octillery back into her ball until she grabbed his   
wrist.  
  
"Wait Cameron", said Octillery. "This dark place looks so dangerous. I'd feel   
much better if you let me stay out of my Pokeball so I can protect you in case   
something bad happens."  
  
"Well..." said Cameron stuttering.  
  
"Aw, come on Cam", smiled Ash. "We could use an extra pair of hands. And   
Octillery's got eight of them. You saw how she whooped that Tyrannitar's butt."  
  
"Oh, okay", sighed Cameron. "But please Ocky. When we get to meet the mighty   
Entei, please don't start kissing me in front of him."  
  
"Oh, all right", laughed Octillery. "You know, you sound a lot like my Remoraid   
baby. He too didn't like me kissing him in front of his friends. Oh, how I   
miss him." And she wiped a tear from her huge eye.  
  
"If it'll make you feel better, you could give me one quick kiss before we meet   
Entei", said Cameron.  
  
"Thank you baby!" smiled Octillery as she seized Cameron and gave him her   
biggest wet one yet. "Shrew!" shuddered Sandy seeing his master get covered   
with moisture and not wanting to be in his shoes.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Our heroes had now arrived in a much bigger cavern and there was light in it too.   
Mainly because it was filled with craters with bubbling lava in them. "Look at   
those lava pools", said Ash. "I bet someone could open up a sauna in this place."  
  
"Are you kidding?" asked Cameron. "The only creatures that could survive in   
those molten tubs are Magmars."  
  
"MAGMAR!" called out a voice. "MAGMAR!" called out another voice from the   
opposite side.  
  
"Speak of the devil!" gasped Cameron.  
  
"Or something just as hot!" gasped Ash. They saw two angry Magmars climbing out   
of the lava pools slowly approaching our heroes.  
  
"Maybe if we stand still and do nothing, they won't attack us and go away",   
whispered Cameron. But the twin Magmars just launched their flamethrowers at   
the two boys. But luckily, Octillery grabbed Cameron and Ash and pushed them   
down to the ground just before the flames could hit them.  
  
"No one does that to my baby and his friend!" shouted Octillery in an angry   
psychic voice. "Octazooka attack!" and she tried to fire her bubbly cannonball   
at the Magmar. But unfortunately, Octillery's aim was bad as usual and the   
octazooka hit the stone wall making a loud BOOM!  
  
"Who dares awaken me from my peaceful slumber?!!!" shouted a dark, angry voice.   
Our heroes and the two Magmars turned around and saw the largest pool of lava   
start to bubble. A huge ball of fire blasted out of it and hit the ground.   
Once the smoke cleared, there stood a huge red dog with sharp fangs. Ash and   
Cameron looked amazed and yet frightened at this powerful but majestic looking   
fire beast. Even Pikachu, Sandy, and Octillery couldn't help but bow down before   
him. Mainly because the two Magmars were bowing first.  
  
"Thank you my loyal friends", said the dog as he used his paws to pat the   
Magmars. Then he slowly approached the trembling humans and their Pokemon.   
"Who is it that enters the personal home of Entei, the mighty beast of fire?!"  
  
"If you please oh mighty Entei", said Ash nervously. "I'm Ash Ketchum and this   
is my friend Cameron Fusterman, along with our Pokemon. Pikachu, Sandy, and   
Octillery. We have traveled many miles with our friend Misty who is outside   
taking care of...."  
  
"SILENCE!!!" shouted Entei whose powerful breath totally knocked our heroes off   
their feet.  
  
"Why are powerful beings always shouting SILENCE?" wondered Cameron as he held   
his rattled head. "Is it some kind of code of theirs?"  
  
"You there, human with the hair like wheat and the large crystal eyes", said   
Entei as he looked sternly at Cameron. "Tell me why you have come and do not   
babble about it!"  
  
"Well", said Cameron nervously as he adjusted his large crystal eyes which were   
actually his glasses. "We came here to ask for you help."  
  
"And why should I help pitiful humans like you?" asked Entei unamused.  
  
"We were hoping you would be able to help your brother Raikou", said Cameron.  
  
"Raikou needs my help?" gasped Entei as he stood there silent and slowly sat   
down. "All right human. Go ahead and tell me everything."  
  
Cameron and Ash slowly and calmly told Entei the story about how Team Rocket had   
taken over his brother's mind and how they enlisted the aid of his other brother   
Suicune to help free Raikou. But the rescue attempt failed and how they rushed   
over to Entei's volcano to seek his help.  
  
"So my poor misguided electric brother is a prisoner of wicked humans", said   
Entei sadly. "It serves him right for wanting to help humans in the first place."  
  
"But I was told you and your brothers loved to roam all of Ryooku helping out   
humans who need it", said Cameron.  
  
"Only my foolish trusting brothers like doing that", grumbled Entei. "I once   
tried to help people a couple of times, but did they appreciate what I did? NO!   
They just screamed in fear of me and some of them tried to squirt me away with   
squirt bottles or even fire hoses! So I decided I didn't want anything to do   
with humans or the Pokemon that get captured by them. Which is why I remain   
here in this volcano with no untrustworthy humans around to make me their slave.   
Just me and my volcano dwelling Pokemon friends. Right my friends?"  
  
"MAG!" "MAR!" said the twin Magmars hugging each other.  
  
"I know some humans can be evil. Like those heartless, despicable Rockets!"   
grumbled Ash but then getting his cool back. "But lots of humans like Pokemon a   
lot and only catch them so the can be their partners and life-long friends."  
  
"PIKACHU!" said Pikachu hugging Ash's leg.  
  
"SHREW!" said Sandy hugging Cameron's leg while Octillery wrapped her tentacle   
around Cameron's waist.  
  
"Just look at you three pathetic Pokemon", growled Entei in disgust. "These   
humans have captured you and messed up your poor minds! Instead of roaming free   
in the wild and doing whatever you want, you serve these powerless humans with   
no will of your own!"  
  
"Don't you dare talk about my Cameron like that!" shouted Octillery pointing a   
lot of tentacles at Entei. "For your information, I was the one who first   
captured him! At first I mistook him for my long lost baby. Once I found out   
who he really was, I was devastated and wanted him out of my life. But soon I   
realized Cameron was still dear to me so I went back to help him when he was in   
danger. He even saved my life in return and had me sent to a nice old human who   
feeds me and gives me a nice fresh pool of water! Cameron was the one human   
who brought me my happiness back! So don't you dare say that about Cameron or   
any other human Mr. Hotpants!"  
  
Cameron's eyes became wide when he heard that gallant speech his Octillery made   
while Ash became puzzled for he didn't understand what Octillery said because   
she didn't have her telepathic tentacles around him. To Ash it was all a bunch   
of, "OC, OC, OCTILLERY, OCS!"  
  
"Your story impresses me old Octillery", said Entei. "But I still want to find   
out for myself if Pokemon can still be their worthy selves even though they are   
possessed by humans. We will have a Pokemon battle with you all. If you can   
defeat me and my Magmar friends, I will accompany you to this place my brother   
is being kept and help free him and your friends. But if you lose, you will   
leave my volcano and never disturb me again. Or else the fire I release on you   
will be much painful than in the center of the Earth."  
  
"You're on!" said Ash as he turned his cap around. "What about you Cam?"  
  
"If it'll save Reiko and the rest of my friends, I'm in too!" said Cameron as he   
turned his cap the same way.  
  
"PIKA!" "SHREW!" said both the determined little Pokemon while Octillery curled   
up all eight of her tentacles like fists.  
  
"Fine then", said Entei. "Magmars. You may start!" "MAG!" shouted the Magmars   
as they both made fists and tried to use their fire punches on the Pokemon.  
  
"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" shouted Ash. "Sandy! Sandstorm!" shouted Cameron.   
Both Pikachu and Sandy let loose their powerful attacks causing Magmar 1 to   
get shocked causing its flaming fist to get paralyzed and Magmar 2 to get   
covered with sand putting out its fiery fist. But the Magmars struck back by   
releasing their smokescreen attacks causing our heroes to get trapped in a dark   
cloud.  
  
"COUGH! COUGH!" who turned out the lights?! COUGH!" cried Ash.  
  
"Can you, COUGH, see who to attack guys? COUGH!" asked Cameron. But all he   
heard were Sandy and Pikachu coughing in cute voices and the Magmars laughing   
at their situation. But suddenly, two octazooka bombs shot from the smokescreen   
hitting both Magmars causing them to get knocked out. Then the smoke cleared   
and it showed Octillery raising her tentacles in victory.  
  
"Nice work Ocky!" smiled Cameron who was now hugging Octillery. "You hit them   
even with your bad eyesight."  
  
"Thank you baby", smiled Octillery. "You don't suppose making my vision worse   
with that smokescreen allowed me to hit my target better, do you?"  
  
"Who can say?" smiled Cameron.  
  
"Very impressive", said Entei as he picked up both Magmars with his mouth and   
tossed them into a nearby lava pool. "They just need a few days to charge up   
their fire and they'll be as good as new."  
  
"Does that mean you'll come with us?" asked Ash.  
  
"Do you not remember what I said?" scolded Entei. "You have to defeat ME and my   
Magmars if you want me to cooperate!" and he jumped in front of our heroes ready   
to attack. "You may launch your first attack" said Entei.  
  
"Okay Sandy, try launching your sandstorm. That always seems to work great   
against fire types." Said Cameron. "SHREW!" said Sandy as he blew out one of   
his most powerful storm of sand and rocks yet. But Entei just stood there   
unharmed as the rocks pelted off his fur.  
  
"Now it's my turn", smiled Entei. "Swagger attack!" and he started coughing out   
huge huffs of hot air blowing away the sandstorm and knocking poor Sandy back.   
"SHREWWW!" cried Sandy as he collapsed.  
  
"SANDY!" cried Cameron as he cradled his blown down Sandshrew.  
  
"It's just as I thought!" scoffed Entei. "Being raised by a human who coddles   
you makes you a soft battler! Go away and stop wasting my time!"  
  
"Not so fast!" shouted Ash. "You haven't seen a battler like my Pikachu. See if   
you can confuse him with your agility!"   
  
"PIKA!" shouted Pikachu as he started zipping all around Entei unable to be   
caught.  
  
"Very agile you are little mouse!" said Entei. "But can you escape my fire spin   
attack?!" And Entei let loose a fire tornado that surrounded him and Pikachu   
making Pikachu unable to escape the sinister grin of Entei.  
  
"PIKACHU!" cried Ash as he heard the battle sounds inside the fire spin. He   
tried to use his Pokeball to call back Pikachu, but the beam wouldn't go through   
the spinning fire. Soon the fire stopped and we see Pikachu on the ground   
defeated with Entei's paw on top of him.  
  
"Your Pikachu was one tough little warrior", said Entei. "But one stomp attack   
from me and it was all over." And he pushed Pikachu back to his sad master. "Ah,   
that felt so good humiliating you humans and the Pokemon you made soft! HA HA   
HA HA!!!" But then Entei's laughter stopped when an ice beam hit his mouth.  
  
"That'll teach you to badmouth my dear Pokemon and human friends!" shouted   
Octillery as she continued her ice beam attack until Entei was frozen in a block   
of ice.  
  
"You did it again!" smiled Cameron hugging his Octillery. "I'm glad I chose you   
to come along with us!"  
  
"Awww!" smiled Octillery hiding her embarrassed faced with her tentacles.  
  
"I don't think that ice cube is gonna hold him for long!" said Ash as he saw the   
ice that trapped the fiery Entei turning to steam getting ready to crack. "I'd   
better call out another Pokemon before Entei starts breaking the ice!" said Ash.   
"Go Charizard!" But the huge lizard just lay on the ground sound asleep.  
  
"Aw, Charizard!" moaned Ash. "Are you going to go back to not obeying me again?"  
  
"It's not Charizard's fault", said Cameron. "Don't you remember he was put to   
sleep by those Exeggutors?!"  
  
"Oh yeah", said Ash as he saw his Charizard sleeping then turned around and saw   
Entei about to break free from his icy prison. "I'll try you Snorlax!" said Ash   
as he released his big bear Pokemon who was also sleeping. "What is this, a   
Pokemon slumber party?!" demanded Ash.  
  
Suddenly, Entei broke free from the ice. "Try to leave me out in the cold, will   
you?" he roared. "Now I'm going to take you all down!" And he started charging   
at our heroes with the sleeping Snorlax right in front of them.  
  
"Uh", said Ash trying to think of something. "Look Snorlax! There's some red   
meat right in front of you! But I think it needs tenderizing!"  
  
"SNOR?" asked Snorlax as it opened up its eyes and saw a blurry vision of a red   
juicy steak running right at him. "SNOOORRR!" shouted Snorlax as it launched   
its body slam attack crushing Entei. Then Snorlax started pounding the big dog   
with its fist trying to make it tender.  
  
"Nice work Snorlax!" shouted Ash.  
  
"That was a good idea you had Ash", said Cameron. "But what's gonna happen if   
Snorlax finds out that that's not meat it's pounding?"  
  
"I never really thought about that", said Ash nervously as he saw Snorlax trying   
to eat Entei's mane then coughed it out. Snorlax frowned and saw it wasn't a   
steak, just a big furry dog. Snorlax then looked at Ash angrily and started   
charging at him getting ready to attack its master for deceiving it. "SNOOOORRR!"   
shouted Snorlax getting ready for another body slam.   
  
"I'm sorry Snorlax!" cried Ash. "RETURN!" and he pulled the angry Snorlax back   
into its ball just in time. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise!" said Ash   
nervously looking at Snorlax's ball.  
  
"How pathetic!" growled Entei as he got back on all fours, "You call yourself a   
master?! You deceived your own Snorlax and you trembled in fear when it tried   
to attack you! Now, it's time you felt the wrath of my full power!" And Entei   
was about to let out his most powerful attack yet, until a red bolt rammed into   
him knocking Entei into the wall.  
  
"Charizard?" gasped Ash as he saw that his flying lizard had awoken and was   
ready to battle. "CHAR!" smiled Charizard winking at its master.  
  
"Finally, a worthy fire type like myself to battle with!" smiled Entei. "Let's   
see who's the biggest, what you humans call, hot shot around here!" And he let   
out his flamethrower attack at Charizard.  
  
"Quick Charizard, counter attack with your own flamethrower!" shouted Ash.   
"CHARRR!" roared Charizard as it launched its own flames at Entei's incoming   
flames. Both of the mighty fire Pokemon tried to push each other's flames back,   
but they were both equally powerful.  
  
"Time to fight fire with a fire blast!" thought Entei as he let loose a huge   
clump of fire pushing Charizard into a ceiling of sharp stalactites.  
  
"Oh no!" cried Cameron as he looked up. "It'll become a pincushion!"  
  
"I hope this works!" shouted Ash. "Charizard, try using your dragonrage, quick!"   
Charizard complied as it roared and created a typhoon blowing away the fire blast   
and picking up Entei as well.  
  
"Yes, it's working!" smiled Ash as Charizard managed to get out of the   
stalactites way and watched the dog get spun around with a wicked reptile smile.   
But Entei managed to get a quick bite onto Charizard's tail causing it to roar in   
pain. But Charizard managed to reach down and grab Entei's mane.  
  
"Now try your famous seismic toss!" shouted Ash. Charizard nodded and spun   
around in a powerful circle still holding onto Entei's mane. Then Charizard   
slammed Entei into one of the lava pools making a loud splash. Then Charizard   
landed and made a loud victory roar while spouting fire into the air.  
  
"Your Charizard's totally cool!" smiled Cameron.  
  
"Don't you mean hot?" said Ash proudly. Suddenly, the lava pool that Entei was   
thrown in started to bubble. And out leapt Entei fully recharged from that lava   
bath. Charizard looked mean-eyed at the dog getting ready to battle again.   
But instead Entei smiled and said, "Please call back your Charizard Ash. I   
surrender."  
  
"Wait Charizard, heal!" said Ash as he got between Charizard and Entei. "Do you   
mean it Entei?"  
  
"Yes, Ash", said Entei sitting down. "Your Charizard is a very strong and   
dedicated warrior. It is the first Pokemon that has actually defeated me. You   
definitely have raised it well."  
  
"Thank you", said Ash. "Char!" said Charizard with great respect.  
  
"And you Cameron", said Entei. "Your Octillery not only seems to care about you   
a lot, but for other Pokemon as well when she tried to defend their honor. You   
truly have raised her well too."  
  
"I think she kind of raised me too", smiled Cameron as Octillery started to hug   
him affectionately once again, but no kissing like she promised.  
  
"Now will you help us free your brother and our friends please?" asked Ash.  
  
"Yes I will", smiled Entei. "You've defeated me in a Pokemon battle which proves   
yourselves worthy. So I will join you on your rescue quest."  
  
"And it's about time too!" called out Suicune's voice. They all turned around   
and saw Suicune rushing in with Misty on his back. "Greetings my fiery brother",   
said Suicune, "Long time no see."  
  
"I think it's been too long wet brother", sighed Entei. "You're not gonna start   
up one of your water fights every time we meet, are you?"  
  
"Nyaaah, I've matured since then", laughed Suicune. "Or have I?" And he playful   
squirted a tiny drizzle inches at the unamused Entei.  
  
"MIST!" smiled Ash as he went over and lifted his girlfriend off of the water   
beast's back.  
  
"Suicune just woke and I told him where you went", said Misty. "We heard the   
battle going on and tried to rush there in time."  
  
"But it looked like you handled my hot headed brother by yourselves nicely",   
smiled Suicune.  
  
"Hey, just because nature gave me a fire producing body doesn't mean I have a   
temper!" protested Entei.  
  
"Aw, I'm just joking with you Entei", laughed Suicune. "You know me!"  
  
"Yes, we are brothers", said Entei with a good natured smile, but then got   
serious. "Shall we now go and free our brother Raikou?"  
  
"Yes, we should hurry", said Suicune. "I'll lead you to him." Then Suicune   
transformed back into a water spout and took off while Entei changed back into   
a ball of fire and followed after him like a red comet.  
  
"Shall we go Mist", smiled Ash as he lifted Misty into Charizard's arms, then   
got onto Charizard's back getting ready to fly off.  
  
"Ready, as I'll ever be my Ashy", smiled Mist.  
  
"Wait a minute", said Cameron as he pointed to his still unconscious Crobat.   
"Batty's still injured to fly me back with you guys."  
  
"Not to mention our other Pokemon too", said Ash seeing the injured Pikachu in   
his backpack along with the injured Sandy. And they also remembered their other   
Pokemon that got hurt battling the not so nice Pokemon along the way.  
  
"We sure picked a fine time not to stock up on full restore potion", grumbled   
Cameron. Then he felt Octillery put a tentacle on Cameron's shoulder.  
  
"Perhaps I can help", she said as she uncurled a tentacle and placed a pile of   
berries in Cameron's hand.  
  
"These are special healing berries for Pokemon", smiled Cameron. "But where did   
you get them?"  
  
"I've been gathering them while exploring Prof. Oak's Pokemon preserve", said   
Octillery blushing. "I figured you might need them for a journey one day."  
  
"Thank you Mamma!" smiled Cameron for he now decided to use the name Octillery   
hoped he'd call her. All that Octillery could do was smile, hug Cameron, and   
start kissing him since there was no Entei around to see them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Once they gave their injured Pokemon each a berry, they suddenly became well and   
healthy. Then Ash, Misty, and Cameron put their cured Pokemon back in their   
balls. Got back on Charizard and the now recovered Crobat and flew out of the   
volcano trying to catch up with the flying comet and water spout who were   
Entei and Suicune.  
  
"Don't worry Reiko", thought Cameron. "I'll be there for you soon." "SHREW!"   
nodded Sandy in agreement.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
It was nighttime and we see a Granbull sniffing the ground trying to look for her   
Meowth boyfriend. She looked up and came across a glowing electric wall. She   
could sense Meowth was behind that wall, but had no way of getting through it.   
The poor Granbull let out a mournful howl.  
  
"What was that?!" gasped Meowth as he woke up in his bed that doubled as a   
litter box. "That can't be!" said Meowth nervously as he pulled the covers over   
his head. "Think pleasant thoughts Meowth", he said while shaking. "I don't know   
any Granbull. She isn't here to chomp on me anymore. And she can't get through   
that wall. I hope!"  
  
TO BE CONCLUDED! 


	4. PokeOdyssey, The Movie Chapter 4

Poke-Odyssey The Movie. Chapter 4  
  
It was night over the once peaceful community known as Soy Town. It was now   
surrounded by a deadly electric wall thanks to the ruthless Team Rocket. No one   
from the inside could get out to escape their evil tyranny. But maybe someone   
from the outside could. Next we see a water spout and a ball of fire coming to   
a landing at the foot of the outside of the wall. The water spout transformed   
into Suicune, the mighty beast of the sea. And the fire ball transformed into   
Entei, the mighty beast of fire.  
  
"So this is the wall where our brother is kept behind", said Entei as he   
sniffed it. "Definitely made from Raikou's electricity."  
  
"And it looks like it's gotten stronger than before", said Suicune. "Where are   
our human friends when we need them?"  
  
"Here we are!" called out Ash's voice. The two beasts turned around and saw   
Ash, Misty, and Cameron run up to them along with Pikachu and Sandy.   
  
"I was worried you got lost", said Suicune. "What took you so long?"  
  
"We're sorry", said Misty bowing. "It's just that you two are so fast that it's   
hard to catch up with you."  
  
"Just be thankful you weren't trying to catch up with Raikou", smiled Suicune.   
"He's faster than lightning. Sometimes he even becomes lightning. Heh, heh."  
  
"Speaking of Raikou, can we please hurry up and save him?!" grumbled Entei while   
stomping his paw.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Cameron. "The first thing we gotta do is to remove this electric   
wall. Go Buzz!" and Cameron released his Electabuzz who gave his traditional   
salute. "Evening Buzz", smiled Cameron. "Are you up for another electric snack?"  
  
"BUZZZZZ!" smiled Buzz as he became delighted at seeing another wall made of   
delicious electricity. He quickly rushed over to the wall and started to suck it   
dry.  
  
"Pika, pi!" said Pikachu as he jumped off of Ash's head and started to join Buzz   
in the feast.  
  
"Wait Pikachu", said Ash. "That's a pretty big wall! It might give you   
indigestion if you try to eat it all!"  
  
"I think Pikachu is only gonna eat some of it", said Cameron. "So he won't give   
Buzz a full stomach like last time."  
  
And in a much faster time than before, the wall was completely gone and Pikachu   
was rubbing his full stomach happily and Buzz was doing the same thing too.   
Only this time he wasn't full and looked like he could take on any opponent.   
"BUZZ EL BUZZ!" he said while saluting Cameron.  
  
"Nice work soldier", smiled Cameron as he pulled the proud Electabuzz back in   
his ball.   
  
"That kind of eating teamwork would work great at pie eating contests", said   
Misty feeling a little queasy after seeing those two electric types eat their   
fill of power.  
  
"Come on guys, we got a town to save!" said Ash as he and his friends along with   
Suicune and Entei entered the now uncovered Soy Town.  
  
"Gran?" gasped Granbull who was hiding behind a bush as she saw that the   
bothersome wall was gone. She started panting happily as she ran into the town   
sniffing around for a certain Meowth.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Where is everybody?" asked Misty as they looked around the streets and found   
no one.  
  
"They're probably all in bed asleep", said Ash. "This is nighttime you know."  
  
"Or maybe they're too scared to come out", said Misty.  
  
"If only we knew where Team Rocket was", said Cameron. "Or at least find where   
they kept Reiko and the others."  
  
"Entei and I will sniff around and see if we can find any trace of them", said   
Suicune. "Shall we brother?"  
  
"But of course!" said Entei who really prefered to work with Pokemon rather than   
humans. Then they raced off leaving the humans and the two small Pokemon alone.  
  
Suddenly a whole group of eyes started forming from a nearby alley. "Get ready   
everyone!" said Ash as he and his friends grabbed their Pokeballs while Pikachu   
and Sandy got into their battle poses. They soon found out that it was only the   
Pokemon that their friends own. There was Reiko's Tentacruel, Kingler,   
Hitmontop, and Bellossom. Along with Tracey's Marill, Venonat, Scizor, and   
Smeargle. Then Leo's Shuckle, Dunsparce, Totodile, and Xatu. Next were Taki's   
Slugma, Sunflora, Natu, Poliwrath, Larvitar, and Ledian. And finally Soy   
Jenny's Arcanine.  
  
"Hey, it's you guys!" smiled Misty. "Whew! For a minute I thought you were the   
enemy." But the Pokemon only replied by launching flamethrowers, water guns,   
and razor leaves at our heroes.  
  
"What are you all doing?!" squealed Misty as she got soaked by Marill. "We're   
friends of your masters!"  
  
"I don't think it's their fault Misty", said Cameron. "Look at their faces!"   
Sure enough, all the Pokemon were looking at them with zombie-like trances.   
Like the way Raikou did.  
  
"And look!" gasped Ash. "They all have those control bands clamped onto them   
too!" Sure enough, there were control bands clamped onto the Pokemon's necks,   
arms, legs, tails, and tentacles making them mindless servants of Team Rocket.  
  
"That's right twerps!" called out an unwelcome voice from an alley. There they   
saw a single eye appear in the darkness and out came Meowth holding his trusty   
remote control.  
  
"Meowth!" shouted everyone.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out!" laughed Meowth. "Or else, I'm gonna make   
you buy me a new one!"  
  
"How about the name Scumbag?!" growled Ash.  
  
"Nice, but not good enough Ashy", laughed Meowth. "Now that we're all together,   
why don't we have an all out Pokemon schoolyard brawl? Your team against my   
team?"  
  
"They aren't your team!" shouted Cameron. "They're just being controlled by you!"  
  
"That may be", said Meowth wickedly, "But I just drafted these all star players   
into the Meowth league. Let the games begin!" and he pushed the button on his   
remote and the mesmerized Pokemon started charging at our heroes.  
  
"Everyone release all your Pokemon!" shouted Ash as he, Cameron, and Misty   
released all the Pokemon they had with them who suddenly became surprised that   
some of their dear friends were going to attack them. It was a truly wild, but   
horrifying battle. Sandy and Larvitar were trying to knock each other down with   
their sandstorm powers. Octillery and Tentacruel were having a tendril   
wrestling match. Batty was trying to dodge Ledian's comet punches, Buzz was   
trying to thunderpunch Hitmontop, but it was spinning around so fast knocking   
away the electric blows. And the clueless Slowie was looking around for his   
opponent not realizing that a Totodile was gnawing the top of his crown.  
  
"VILE!" cried VP trying to reason with his hypnotized girlfriend not wishing to   
fight her, but Bellossom only replied by whacking the poor Vileplume around   
with her frustration power.  
  
Ash's team was trying their best too. Pikachu was trying to shock Slugma, but   
the Slug kept canceling out the thunderbolts with its amnesia. Venusaur was   
holding Scizor's claws tight with its vines. Charizard and Arcanine were   
having a flamethrower push away contest. Blastoise was trying to wrestle   
Kingler while Kingler was trying hard to tear open Blastoise's shell with no   
success. Espeon and Venonat were firing their psybeams at each other. And   
Snorlax was just lying on the ground while Natu and Xatu tried to defeat this   
sleeping beast with their nightshades, but didn't hurt Snorlax because it was a   
normal-type and it was asleep.  
  
Misty's team was giving all they had too. Politoed and Poliwrath were having a   
belly drum off. Corsola was shooting bubbles at Shuckle who was protecting   
itself with protect power then started rolling at Corsola who started striking   
back with rollout as well. Marill was launching bubblebeams at Kingdra who was   
using dragonbreath to dissolve the attacks. Seaking and Dunsparce were drilling   
their horn drill and tail drill at each other causing sparks to fly. Sunflora   
was throwing razor leaves at Starmie who was using rapid spin to knock the   
leaves away. And Smeargle was painting designs on Golduck's bill, while the   
dim duck just stood there admiring the pretty artwork.  
  
"This is sheer horror!" gasped Cameron as he saw Pokemon friends battling each   
other merciously.   
  
"This is sheer fun!" cackled Meowth as he was controlling the Pokemon's every   
movements.   
  
Larvitar kept blasting its sand at Sandy until all you could see was a huge sand   
cloud. Suddenly, the cloud was gone and so was Sandy. All that was left of him   
was a hole in the street. "Lar?" asked Larvitar as it looked at the hole, but   
then the street underneath it started to shake. The ground exploded and   
Larvitar was launched into the air and landed on its pointy head. Then Sandy   
came out from the ground victorious.  
  
"Sandy! You won!" gasped Cameron. "SHREW!" said Sandy as he gave Cameron the   
usual claws up sign.  
  
"Cameron", said Ash. "You and Sandy search the town and try to find our friends.   
We'll handle the rest of the battle here."  
  
"But Ash..." protested Cameron.  
  
"No arguments!" ordered Ash. "Go now!"  
  
"But Ash..." protested Cameron again.  
  
"HE SAID NO ARGUMENTS!!!" shouted Misty as she made her huge scary face causing   
Cameron to nod and he and Sandy ran off.  
  
"Good luck my friends", said Cameron as he turned around and watched the rest   
of his Pokemon continue to battle their mesmerized friends.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Entei and Suicune were sniffing around the town searching for their   
brother. "I sense Raikou is this way", said Entei as he pointed his paw down a   
street corner.  
  
"Then let's go free him my burning brother", said Suicune as he leapt out before   
Entei.  
  
"Wait, Suicune! Not so fast!" pleaded Entei. But it was too late. Entei saw   
a flash of lightning, then heard Suicune howl in pain. Entei rushed over and   
found a huge wet puddle on the street that used to be Suicune. "NO!" gasped the   
fiery beast as he actually shed tears which he never liked to do. Mainly because   
his tears put out his flaming fur. Entei looked up and found Raikou standing   
on the other side with an emotionless face.  
  
"Raikou!" gasped Entei. "Why did you do this to your own brother? Haven't you   
been taught better than that?" Raikou just said nothing and fired a thundershock   
at Entei shocking him a little.  
  
"You'd better stay back beast!" said a shaking shadow. "Or else I'll have to   
turn up Raikou's juice even more!" And there was James controlling Raikou with   
a remote control. James was shaking in fear while shaking his remote causing   
Raikou to shake as well.  
  
"How dare you enslave my own brother's mind to destroy my other brother!"   
growled Entei. "Never have I been disgusted with a human in my entire life!"   
  
"I prefer to call it survival of the scardiest!" said James nervously.  
  
"ROOOAARR!" growled Entei as he started to charge at James. "Quick Raikou!"   
gasped James as he pushed a button. "Protect your master!" Raikou released a   
thunder attack causing Entei to stop and get shocked in pain.  
  
"Please forgive me brother!" moaned Entei as he tried to knock Raikou back with   
his swagger attack. But Raikou leapt out of the way and landed behind Entei   
leaving James unprotected.  
  
"Wait Raikou!" gasped James. "You're supposed to be my shield!" And James got   
knocked back with Entei's swagger attack causing him to land in a garbage can.   
James rose from the can with a banana peel over his face. He removed the peel   
so he could see and found Entei looking at him with rage. "YIKES!" cried James   
as he recovered his eyes with the peel and reached for his remote and pushed a   
button. Just as Entei was about to finish James, Raikou released his   
thunderwave paralyzing Entei stiff.  
  
"Nice work Raikou baby", said James as he leapt out of the can and was about to   
pet Raikou. But Raikou replied by giving James a thundershock showing he had   
a tiny bit of free will left. James nervously backed away from the electric   
beast and started looking cocky at the helpless frozen fire beast.   
  
"Frozen fire?" asked James. "Those two words don't seem to go together." And he   
laughed as he danced around Entei totally mocking him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elsewhere, Cameron was still searching the town for his friends and his   
girlfriend. "Found anything yet Sandy?" Cameron asked his Sandshrew who was   
sniffing the streets trying to find something.  
  
"Shrew!" gasped Sandy as he got the scent of something. Cameron quickly   
followed the mouse into a dark alley.  
  
"A dark alley?!" gasped Cameron. "Why do I have the feeling we're gonna find   
what we're looking for along with something we don't want to find?"  
  
"Shrew!" said Sandy as he ran up to his master and handed him a long black thing.   
Cameron picked it up and became horrified at what it was.  
  
"It's Reiko's braid!" cried Cameron. "My poor little Moonray! Not to mention   
the poor thing she's gonna pulverize for snipping this off!"  
  
"HYYYYAAAHH!!!!" called out a girl's voice. Cameron turned around and saw a   
ninja girl leap out of the dark alley.  
  
"Moonray?!" gasped Cameron. But it didn't look like the Reiko he knew and   
loved. She was wearing the old Team Rocket uniform Reiko once wore, her nose   
and mouth were covered with a black mask and the long braid Reiko was famous for   
was gone. The girl launched a flying kick at Cameron, but luckily he managed to   
duck in time.  
  
"Greetings Mr. Fusterman", called out an unwelcome voice. "We've been expecting   
you!"  
  
"JESSIE!" gasped Cameron as he turned around and saw Jessie leaning against a   
wall while twiddling around with a remote control.  
  
"That's Queen Jessie to you twerp!" sighed Jessie. "Why is a simple word like   
queen so hard to remember?!"  
  
"Well, there aren't many Q words in this world", said Cameron.  
  
"You're probably right", said Jessie. "And it seems to rely on the letter U too   
much also. Wait a minute! Enough of this Hooked on Phonics junk! Don't you   
realize that your ex-girlfriend is trying to attack you?!"  
  
"No, that can't be Reiko!" gasped Cameron. "She would never attack me like that!   
Or at least not anymore."  
  
"Face reality Fusterman", cackled Jessie. "Dear little Reiko saw the dark and   
returned to Team Rocket. And her first act of loyalty to me is to challenge you   
to a fight to the finish!"  
  
"I know you Reiko and I love you!" cried Cameron. "You would never want to   
rejoin Team Rocket after all the cruelty they put you through over the years!"   
Reiko only replied by throwing a metal star ripping Cameron's sleeve and causing   
him to yelp.  
  
"See twerp!" giggled Jessie. "She likes serving me and always will! Now let the   
battle begin!"  
  
"SHREW!" shouted Sandy as he leapt in front of Reiko trying to defend his master.   
  
"Sorry, no help from the peanut-brain gallery", said Jessie as she threw a steel   
net over Sandy and dragged him away. "SHRREEEEWWW!" cried Sandy as he tried to   
slice his way out of the net but couldn't.  
  
"Please Moonray!" pleaded Cameron. "I know you don't want to fight me! Please   
show me your kind side I love so much!" But Reiko only let out a loud,   
"HIIIYAAA!" and kicked Cameron in the face knocking him down.  
  
"WHY?!!" cried Cameron as he picked up his glasses and wiped his bloody nose.   
But Reiko knocked him down again.  
  
"Ooooh! This is probably my baddest deed yet!" cackled Jessie as she operated   
that remote. "Sandshrew!" cried Sandy with a painful teary face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, the battle with all the Pokemon we know and love was still going on   
while Ash and Misty were still watching in horror. "I don't think this battle   
will ever end!" wailed Misty as she watched her Corsola and Leo's Shuckle trying   
to outroll each other.  
  
"Not without destroying our friends' Pokemon!" cried Ash as he saw Slugma's   
flames trying to push back Pikachu's electricity.  
  
"Heh heh heh!" laughed Meowth as he was still operating his remote. "Let's face   
it! You jerks are trapped in my litter box of torment for all eternity! HEH   
HEH HEH!" Just then, he felt a wet slurp behind his back. "Hey, who did that?!"   
gasped Meowth as he continued to operate his remote without turning around.  
  
"GRANBULL!" said a familiar voice.  
  
"Uh, oh!" gasped Meowth as he slowly turned around and found his so-called   
girlfriend Granbull standing behind him smiling like a lovesick puppy. "Hi   
Granny", said Meowth nervously. "Long time no eat?!"  
  
"GRAN!" howled Granbull as she scooped up Meowth with her jaws and started   
chewing on him affectionately. "Hey, stop it!" wailed Meowth from inside the   
wriggling mouth of Granbull. "You're chewing up my remote control!" Suddenly,   
Granbull felt a powerful jolt of electricity causing her to spit out the charred   
slobbery Meowth.  
  
"My remote!" wailed Meowth as he saw his trusty remote chewed to bits. "It's   
broken!" Suddenly, the hypnotized Pokemon suddenly stopped battling and looked   
funny at the friends they were trying to attack.  
  
"Look, they're all returning back to normal!" said Misty.  
  
"Slug!" apologized Slugma as it bent its flaming head down in shame. "Pika!"   
smiled Pikachu as he removed the powerless control collar from Slugma's neck   
saying it was all right. All the other Pokemon started removing their collars   
too and started apologizing to the friends they were battling as well. Smeargle   
saw the weird designs it painted on Golduck and felt ashamed. It used its paint   
power to create a towel and started wiping Golduck clean while the dim duck just   
laughed for he was ticklish.  
  
"BELL!" wailed Bellossom as she lifted up her Vileplume boyfriend who was beaten   
pretty badly by her. She called on her sunny day power to get VP's strength   
back and gave him an apologetic kiss. "VILE!" smiled VP accepting her apology.  
  
"I'm glad to see you all friends again guys", smiled Ash. "Now what do you say   
we chase after that miserable Meowth who did this to you so we can find the   
rest of those no good Rockets?!" All the Pokemon started looking angry-eyed at   
the shaking Meowth.  
  
"Uh, as that cartoon Persian always says", said Meowth nervously. "Exit, stage   
right!" And he started running away dragging Granbull behind him for she was   
chomping on tightly to his tail. Then Ash, Misty, and all the good Pokemon   
chased after them.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, James was busy skipping around the paralyzed Entei taunting him. "Not   
such a hot shot hot dog are you Fido?" laughed James while Entei just looked at   
him with anger but couldn't do a thing about it.   
  
"Jessie's gonna be pleased with me", he giggled. "Not only do we get one   
legendary beast on our team, now we got two! But it's a shame about your third   
party though. Oh well, it can't be helped now! HA HA HA HA!" Entei got even   
angrier while Raikou just stood there in his hypnotic trance. Just then, a   
watery hand rose from the puddle that was once Suicune. It silently removed the   
control band from Raikou's tail and threw it far away. James was too busy   
skipping around happily to notice that Raikou was now suddenly free from his   
power.  
  
"Hmmm", smiled James as he approached Raikou. "I'd like to see how'd you look   
in a mustache my zombie brained feline", And he took out a marker and started   
drawing a handlebar mustache on Raikou's furry face. "Don't you just love being   
a slave big brainless kitty?" laughed James.  
  
"ROOOAAAARRRR!" roared Raikou knocking James back into the garbage can. "I'll   
teach you to use my thunder powers for evil you ungrateful human!" Shouted   
Raikou as he started shooting out little sparks of angry electricity.  
  
"This can't be!" gasped James as he tried to operate his remote, but nothing   
happened. "You're supposed to be under my power!"  
  
"Not without the control band I just removed from my brother!" called out the   
bubbling puddle on the ground that suddenly transformed itself back into Suicune.  
  
"My watery brother!" said Raikou now smiling. "Can you ever forgive me for   
shocking you like that?"  
  
"No need to apologize brother", smiled Suicune. "I'm just glad you've gotten   
your free will back."  
  
"Entei!" gasped Raikou as he saw the paralyzed fire dog standing there. "Please   
forgive me too fiery brother" said Raikou as he absorbed the electricity he   
fired at Entei back into his body. Then Entei started to move again.  
  
"Thank you brother", smiled Entei. "And please forgive me for losing touch with   
you and Suicune for many years."  
  
"Don't worry about it", smiled Raikou. "It's just so good to be free and to see   
you again."  
  
"This is truly wonderful", smiled Suicune. "The three legendary beast brothers   
are reunited once again!"  
  
As the three beasts started talking with each other, James thought this was the   
perfect opportunity to escape their wrath. He was about to sneak away until   
Raikou leapt like a thunderbolt in front of him.  
  
"Not so fast you cur!" shouted Raikou. "I'm not through with you yet!"  
  
"Neither are we!" shouted both Entei and Suicune.  
  
"Quick Girafarig! Protect me!" cried James as he released his giraffe. But as   
usual, the tail started chomping on James's head. "I said protect me, not digest   
me!" mumbled James while dancing around swinging Girafarig around. The three   
beasts looked at them with electric, fiery, and watery question marks.   
Girafarig's head saw the danger it and its master was in and fired a psybeam to   
back the beasts away. Once an opening was cleared. Girafarig started galloping   
away while its tail was still holding onto James's head dragging him behind.  
  
"Follow that miserable human!" shouted Entei as he and his two brothers charged   
off after James and his Girafarig.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile, Jessie was still making the hypnotized Reiko hurt Cameron even more   
while poor Sandy watched helplessly trapped in a steel net. Reiko now had her   
hands around Cameron's neck trying to squeeze the very life out of him. "That's   
it my little lacky!" cackled Jessie. "Make him suffer like the way he made me   
suffer!"  
  
"REIKO!" gasped Cameron with tears as he managed to reach out and remove her   
mask. There he saw his love with a frowning zombie expression and a control   
collar around her neck. "If I can just remove this thing!" thought Cameron as he   
carefully tried to find someway to get the collar off, but was clamped onto   
Reiko's neck tight.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" said Jessie as she pushed a button on her remote commanding   
Reiko to kick Cameron causing him to back into a wall. Then Reiko started   
throwing metal stars at Cameron pinning his sleeves to the wall making him unable   
to move or get away.  
  
"Now Reiko dear", said Jessie evily. "It's time to finish off your beloved   
boyfriend once and for all!" Reiko nodded, took out her sword and started to   
charge at the helpless Cameron.  
  
"SHREW!" cried Sandy as he covered his eyes not wanting to see this. Then he   
heard a loud stabbing sound, then Jessie shout, "NO! YOU MISSED HIM YOU STUPID   
NINJA!" Sandy peeked through his claw and saw that Reiko had stabbed only a torn   
shirt pinned to the wall. Then saw that Cameron had ripped himself out of his   
shirt and was standing out of the way of Reiko's sword. "SHREW!" said Sandy   
relieved.  
  
Reiko yanked her sword out of the wall and slowly started to approach the   
shirtless Cameron. "Please Reiko!" pleaded Cameron. "Listen to me! Don't you   
remember we were forced to fight each other with no will of our own once before?   
When those Machokes took us prisoner and forced us to battle each other with   
control belts? I also remember when we spent the night in that jail cell, I got   
to see the sweet sensitive side of you. The side that made me fall in love with   
you! You have to remember my love! Please!"  
  
Reiko suddenly stopped and that memory Cameron mentioned suddenly came back to   
her. The zombie expression was slowly starting to crack a smile. Then Reiko   
started to lower her sword. "Don't listen to him you foolish girl!" shouted   
Jessie as she increased the power on her remote causing Reiko to scream and turn   
back into a cold emotionless ninja. She then pulled out a twirling rope and   
threw it around Cameron's waist and legs causing him to get tied up and fall to   
the ground. "That's it my girl!" cackled Jessie. "Now why don't you stab out   
that twerp's heart so you can always keep it by your side in your new servant   
quarters?! HA HA HA HA!!"  
  
"SHREEEEWWW!" cried Sandy begging Reiko not to do this. But Reiko just silently   
and slowly started to point her sword at Cameron's bare chest getting ready to   
scar it badly. It was then she saw those scars already on there. She then   
started to have a flashback. She remembered Cameron got those scars on his   
chest when Team Rocket forced him to land on her sister's Sandslash. The result   
was Cameron getting needles stuck in his chest and fainting from the poison.   
Then Reiko remembered her taking the injured Cameron to her own bedroom and   
gently treating his wounds. It always pained Reiko whenever she saw those   
permanent scars on Cameron's flesh and being mind controlled by Jessie didn't   
seem to make that memory go away.  
  
"What's with you?!" shouted Jessie as she turned up the remote to the max.   
"Finish that brat off once and for all!"  
  
"Moonray!" pleaded Cameron with a tear in his eye. Reiko stood there as she   
tried her hardest to keep stabbing her love. Then with a quick move of   
determination and love, Reiko managed to slip her sword in between the collar   
and her neck and snap it off. (The collar mind you, not the neck!")  
  
"NO, this can't be!" growled Jessie as her remote control sizzled.  
  
"Oh, yes it is my exqueen", said Reiko with a sinister scary smile. "Like the   
Snorlax's uncontrollable love of food. My love for Cameron Fusterman has set   
me free from your grasp of evil!"  
  
"I love you Moonray!" smiled Cameron who was still on the ground all tied up to   
reach out and hug her.  
  
"Shrew!" sighed Sandy who was also trapped in his net to do the same thing.  
  
Jessie watched nervously as Reiko started to slowly approach her with thoughts   
of Jessie sushi. "Quick By...." Shouted Jessie, but was interrupted when Reiko   
threw a metal star knocking Bython's Pokeball from Jessie's hand before she   
could release it.  
  
"Sandshrew. I choose you!" shouted Jessie as she got desperate and threw the   
netted Sandy at Reiko knocking her down. Then Jessie picked up Bython's Pokeball   
and ran out of the alley.  
  
"Sandy-san, are you all right?" asked Reiko as she used her sword to cut Sandy   
free. "SHREW!" smiled Sandy happily as he slurped the girlfriend of his master.  
  
"Um, a little help here?" asked Cameron who was still tied up.  
  
"Oh my favorite human being", smiled Reiko as she sat Cameron up and cut him   
free from his bonds. Then Cameron and Reiko hugged each other lovingly. "Can   
you ever forgive me Came-chan!" pleaded Reiko in a sad voice.  
  
"You don't have to apologize my loving Moonray", smiled Cameron. "I'm just   
grateful your true loving self set you free from Jessie's evil control."  
  
"But it was my love for you that did it!" smiled Reiko as they continued to kiss   
again while Sandy turned his back for this was way too mushy and Sandshrews   
didn't really like things wet and mushy at all.  
  
"AAAAAHHH!" shouted a cat's voice. Cameron, Reiko, and Sandy turned around and   
saw Meowth zoom by them with a Granbull biting his tail heading in the same   
direction Jessie ran off to.  
  
"Cameron, Reiko, Sandy!" called out Ash's and Misty's voice. "I'm so glad we   
found you guys!" said Ash as he and Misty and all of the good Pokemon came   
running, flying, and wriggling behind them.  
  
"My babies!" cried Reiko as her Tentacruel, Kingler, Hitmontop, and Bellossom   
rushed over and tackled her. "I am so grateful we are all free from that witch's   
control!" smiled Reiko as she hugged her dear Pokemon. "CRUEL! KING!   
HITMON! BELL!" agreed her Pokemon as they hugged her back.  
  
"Cam, are you okay?" asked Ash as he saw Cameron's torn shirt on the ground.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine", said Cameron as he stood up.  
  
"Say Cameron" asked Misty. "Why is it you usually end up with your shirt off on   
these adventures?"  
  
"Because my Came-chan is the hero of this anime", said Reiko slyly.  
  
"Oh gee!" said Cameron blushing while wrapping his arms around his body.  
  
"I'm a hero too", sighed Ash as he took off his jacket revealing a black t-shirt   
and handed the jacket to Cameron so he could cover himself up.  
  
"Thanks Ash", said Cameron putting on the jacket so his face could turn back to   
normal.  
  
"PIKA! PI!" shouted Pikachu reminding them all that the Meowth and Granbull they   
were chasing after were probably miles ahead.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Ash. "We gotta catch up with those two before they get away!"  
  
"Not to mention Jessie!" said Cameron. "Sandy, can you sniff after them?" Sandy   
nodded and started sniffing around. "SHREW!" said Sandy as he got the scent and   
everyone started to follow after him.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
In one direction, Jessie was running for her not-so-dear life while in the other   
direction a Girafarig was galloping while its tail was still dragging James   
behind. Then the two collided with a loud CRASH!"  
  
"James, you simpleton!" shouted Jessie. "Why don't you look where you're going?!"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me!" whined James as he pulled himself free from Girafarig's   
tail. "My Girafarig was the one doing the driving!"  
  
"I oughta..." but Jessie couldn't finish her threat for someone else had crashed   
into her. "MEOWTH!" growled Jessie. "What is this?! A simpleton marathon?!   
Why I should have you both..." but then Jessie stopped her second threat when she   
saw a familiar friend chewing on Meowth's tail.  
  
"GRANBULL!" cried Jessie with a teary smile. "You've come back to me!"   
  
"GRAN!" cried Granbull as she let go of Meowth's tail and rushed over to tackle   
Jessie and lick her. "Oh, it's so good to see you again my baby!" smiled Jessie   
as she petted her purple pet. "But I thought Meowth said you didn't want   
anything to do with me anymore!" "Gran?" asked Granbull while a question mark   
appeared over her head.  
  
"You mean you never said that?" asked Jessie as she studied the question mark.   
"You mean Meowth just abandoned you and lied to me?!" Then she started looking   
at Meowth with raging fire in her eyes.  
  
"Hey, it was for my own safety and sanity!" wailed Meowth. "I'm sick of being   
that mutts abuse toy!"  
  
"Well how about I make you my own abuse toy?!" growled Jessie as she grabbed   
Granbull's question mark and started bopping Meowth on the head non-stop.   
  
"OW OW OW!" cried Meowth.  
  
"Uh Jessie", said James as he nervously turned around. "I don't mean to interrupt   
your precious anger fit. But I think we've got company!"  
  
"WHAT?!!" shouted both Jessie and the lumpy headed Meowth as they suddenly   
found themselves surrounded by three angry beasts.  
  
"So you're the three scoundrels that have taken my brother Raikou prisoner and   
tried to destroy my brother Suicune!" growled Entei.  
  
"Uh, it was all in fun", said Jessie nervously. "Where's your sense of humor?"  
  
"I rescued you three from a dangerous sea storm and this is the thanks you give   
me?!" growled Raikou in an angrier voice while shooting out sparks.  
  
"I thought you'd like a nice shiny collar on your tail", said Meowth while   
shaking, "And didn't having me control your mind make you feel all relaxed and   
calm?"  
  
"You're a disgrace to all Pokemon you rotten Meowth!" shouted Suicune. "We   
should wipe you three off the face of our country forever! What do you say we   
do that brothers?" said Suicune now smiling.  
  
"YES!" said Raikou and Entei also smiling sinister smiles as well.  
  
"Bython, protect us!" shouted Jessie. "You too Hakking!" shouted James as they   
released their dark-poisonous Pokemon hoping their scary faces would back off   
the beasts. But all three beasts just used their roar attacks to frighten the   
living nightlights out of Hakking and Bython causing them to jump back in their   
Pokeballs. "And you call yourselves masters of darkness?!" scowled Meowth   
spitting at the Pokeballs.  
  
"Brothers!" said Entei. "It's time we use the Legendary Beast Tri-Attack!"  
  
"TRI-ATTACK?!!!" cried Jessie, James, and Meowth as they all held each other in   
fear while Girafarig and Granbull did the same thing. Raikou released his most   
powerful thunder attack at the Rockets shocking them even worse than Pikachu   
and Electabuzz ever did. At the same time, Suicune blew a blizzard at the   
Rockets making the electricity feel even worse. Then finally, Entei breathed   
his most powerful flamethrower singing the Rockets like crazy. "Oh great!"   
wailed Meowth through the pain. "We're getting the third degree burn, put on   
ice, and getting fried all at the same time!"  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Ash, Cameron, Reiko, Misty, and all the good Pokemon were following Sandy who   
was still sniffing after the Rockets until they came across the local jail. "Yoo   
hoo! Cameron dear!" called out Soy Jenny from the window.  
  
"Aunt Soy Jenny?" asked Cameron as he recognized the Jenny he met when he first   
visited Soy Town. He came up to the window where Jenny reached out her hand so   
she can pinch Cameron's cheek. "Yep, she's a Jenny all right!" sighed Cameron   
for he recognized those strong Officer Jenny cheek pinches he kept getting   
whenever he met one of his foster mother's relatives.  
  
"I just knew you'd return to save us", smiled Soy Jenny. "You have your mother   
Jenny's spirit deep inside you!"  
  
"Is Tracey, Prof. Bonsai, and everyone else okay too?" asked Ash.  
  
"Yes, we're all in here", called out Prof. Bonsai as she approached the window   
next to Jenny.   
  
"And me too", said Tracey as he smiled when he saw his 4 Pokemon standing   
outside all safe and sound. "If we only knew some way to get out of this jail   
and be with all of you."  
  
"My Charizard and Snorlax will be able to tear open this wall easily", said Ash   
proudly as he was about to give his two strongest Pokemon a command.  
  
"No, please don't!" cried Soy Jenny. "This jail is police property and I'd hate   
to force myself to arrest you for vandalism."  
  
"Well, how are we supposed to get you all out of there then?" demanded Misty.  
  
"I got an idea", said Tracey as he approached the window. "Smeargle, can you   
create a door for us to escape please?"  
  
"SMEARG!" smiled Smeargle as it picked up its paintbrush tail and started   
painting a fancy door on the side of the jail complete with a welcome mat on the   
bottom.  
  
"You did it Smeargle!" smiled Tracey as he opened the door and hugged his   
Smeargle along with his other three Pokemon who suddenly got paint all over   
themselves thanks to Smeargle's always leaking paintbrush tail.  
  
"And you didn't have to destroy my jail neither!" smiled Soy Jenny as she   
stepped out. Then her Arcanine tackled her and started licking her like crazy   
covering the cop with tons of drool. "Okay, I'm glad to see you too boy!"   
giggled Soy Jenny as she managed to pull herself up and push her huge dog away   
while Prof. Bonsai and Leo's servant Akbar stepped out of the jail.  
  
"Say, where are Leo and Taki?" asked Cameron for they haven't come out of the   
jail yet. "It's kind of hard to explain", said Akbar as he pointed into the   
jail. Cameron and our heroes peeked in and saw the gym leader and the Pokemon   
trainer in a wild embrace kissing each other not paying any attention to   
anything else.  
  
"Ahem!" said Akbar interrupting their kissfest. "Oh, are we now all free?"   
asked a blushing Leo. "Thank you my friends."  
  
"Yes, thanks a whole lot", smiled Taki who saw her friends watching her and her   
new love holding each other. Then they got up, held hands, and slowly walked   
out of the door.  
  
"They've been doing that this whole time we were locked up in here", smiled   
Prof. Bonsai.  
  
"Oh, how romantic!" said Misty with stars in her eyes and her mouth wide open.  
  
"Hey look! Our Pokemon!" said Leo and Taki quickly trying to change the   
subject. All their Pokemon rushed over to their owners and started hugging and   
licking them to death.   
  
"Shrew! Sandshrew!" said Sandy in an impatient voice pointing to a direction.  
  
"What's up with Sandy, Cameron?" asked Tracey.  
  
"Oh yeah", said Cameron. "Sandy just caught the scent of Team Rocket and he's a   
little frustrated that we interrupted his search."  
  
"Well, then what are we waiting for!" shouted Soy Jenny as she took out some   
cuffs. "We got some Rockets to throw in this jail! But first, we need to get   
rid of that newly opened door!"  
  
"Sorry Smeargle", said Tracey. "But I'm afraid we need to wash away one of your   
masterpieces for the sake of this town." "Smearg!" said Smeargle understanding   
as it took its paintbrush tail and painted over the door making it nothing but a   
pile of gray bricks like nothing was there in the first place.  
  
"Okay, let's go now!" said Soy Jenny as the now even bigger team of heroes   
followed Sandy to do some serious Rocket kicking.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Once they got there, they found a most unusual sight. The three beasts were   
firing their thunder, flamethrower, and blizzard attacks at the Rockets who were   
just standing there in pain taking the punishment they truly deserved. "It looks   
like those three are handling this okay by themselves", said Ash.  
  
"I almost feel sorry for those Rockets", said Cameron.  
  
"It pains me to say this, but so do I!" said Reiko.  
  
Suddenly, the attacks started to form into a huge triangle made of electricity,   
fire, and ice imprisoning the Rockets. "I've never seen a tri-attack like that   
before!" gasped Tracey as he quickly tried to sketch it. Then the triangular   
prison started to blast off into the sky.  
  
"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off for good!" shouted the Rockets as our   
heroes watched them soar up high into the sky so nobody could see them. Then   
there was huge fiery explosion and magic dust started to fall from the sky.  
  
"That was amazing!" gasped Tracey who managed to sketch every single detail of   
that attack.  
  
"Maybe I should leave the desert more often", said Leo amazed by the beautiful   
sight.  
  
"This is a great experience for a scientist like me!" smiled Prof. Bonsai for it   
was every scientist's dream to view the legendary beasts' ultra tri-attack.  
  
"Does this mean Team Rocket is gone forever?" asked Misty.  
  
"Let's hope so!" said Ash.  
  
"Hey look!" called out Cameron as he saw something else fall from the sky.   
Something gold and shiny. Cameron managed to catch it and suddenly recognized   
it. "It's Meowth's charm!" gasped Cameron. "Does this mean Team Rocket is dea...?"  
  
"Please don't ask that Cameron", pleaded Suicune. "We beast brothers don't like   
to kill at all."  
  
"But we had to make sure that those monsters never imprison me nor any other   
living creature again", said Raikou.  
  
"But I don't really believe that our tri-attack really kills people or Pokemon",   
said Entei. "Perhaps it just scattered them to different places in the world."  
  
"Just as long as we don't see those scoundrels ever again, that's fine with me!"   
said Ash.  
  
"And I really wanted to throw them in my jail!" sighed Soy Jenny. "I had a pile   
of rocks just waiting to be cracked by those rockheads!"  
  
"But what really matters is that our town is now free!" smiled Taki as she   
hugged her dear Pokemon. Then went over and hugged her new boyfriend, Leo.  
  
"Yes, that's right!" smiled Prof. Bonsai. "Let's spread the word to everyone   
whose hiding in fear in their homes! It's time to have a Soy Town freedom   
celebration!"  
  
"That's good for all of you", smiled Suicune. "But before you do, it's time we   
beast brother's leave Ryooku."  
  
"You're leaving right now?" asked Misty as she approached Suicune. "But I'm   
just starting to get to know you!"  
  
"And you're all leaving your home country of Ryooku?" asked Tracey. "But why?"  
  
"Because we have been seen by all you humans here", said Entei. "We need to go   
to another land where we can find a place to hide and be ourselves so no evil   
humans will be able to control us ever again."  
  
"I understand your feelings my friends", said Prof. Bonsai. "You must go and   
live your lives of freedom. We respect that."  
  
"Where are you going to go?" asked Cameron.  
  
"We have heard stories about a country in the far west", said Suicune. "We will   
go there and search for a nice secluded place where we can live out the rest of   
our lives in peace."  
  
"Well I want to wish you all lots of luck", said Tracey. "And thank you for   
helping us free our town."  
  
"And thank you all for freeing me", said Raikou. "It was a refreshing change   
that humans would help me out after all the humans I've helped out over the   
years. Farewell!" And Raikou transformed into a lightning bolt and shot off to   
the west.  
  
"And thank you all for showing me that some humans are worth siding with and   
protecting", said Entei as he bowed down to them, then looked up and smiled at   
Ash's mighty Charizard. Then Entei transformed back into a ball of fire and   
followed off after Raikou.  
  
"And Misty", said Suicune as he blew some icy wind on the top of Misty's head   
creating a beautiful crystal crown. "For your courage, determination, and   
compassion for all water-type Pokemon, I want to name you Princess of the Sea."  
  
"You really mean that?!" gasped Misty as she looked up at her crown with starry   
blue eyes. "I just don't know what to say!"  
  
"That's a first", snickered Ash.  
  
"You've truly earned it my dear waterflower", smiled Suicune, "And the three   
legendary beast brothers will forever be in your debt. Farewell my friends!"   
And he transformed back into a water spout and followed after his two brothers.  
  
"Goodbye!" called out our heroes as they waved and watched the three figures   
disappear into the west horizon while Misty was clutching her hands wearing an   
icy crown on her head and a huge smile on her face.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
That evening, everyone in Soy Town was in the town center having a freedom   
party enjoying the time of their lives. Ash looked over at Misty and noticed   
she was still wearing the crown Suicune made her. Or what's left of it. "Hey   
Mist", said Ash. "Don't you think you should take off that melting crown now?   
Water is getting all over your hair and you're dripping all over the place."  
  
"But it's so pretty!" pleaded Misty. "I want to enjoy it as much as I can before   
it disappears! After all, Suicune made me the Princess of the Sea."  
  
"Well my little princess", said Ash as he reached into his pocket and pulled   
out a small box. "I've been waiting for the right day to ask you this. But I   
think this is the perfect time. Misty, will you marry me?" And he opened up the   
box revealing a beautiful diamond ring.  
  
"Oooooh Ash!" cried Misty with tears in her eyes as she embraced Ash and gave   
him a big kiss completely melting her crown until it was all gone.  
  
"I guess that's a yes!" thought Ash as he felt his heart burning and racing like   
a fiery young Rapidash in love.  
  
"Isn't that sweet", smiled Taki as she was seated next to Leo on a bench.  
  
"I agree my little flower of the desert", smiled Leo as she cupped Taki's chin   
and kissed her.   
  
Taki's Natu and Leo's Xatu saw their owners kissing and decided to do the same   
thing. They beaked each other and an amazing thing happened. "My Natu!" gasped   
Taki as she looked over and saw her tiny bird evolving. Natu was now a   
beautiful Xatu too. "Natu, I mean, Xatu!" smiled Taki. "You've evolved!"  
  
"Your new Xatu is just as beautiful as mine", smiled Leo putting a hand on   
Taki's shoulder.  
  
"TUUU!" cooed Leo's Xatu as he put his wing around Taki's Xatu as well. Then   
both the human and Pokemon couples started to kiss.  
  
"That is so touching!" smiled Cameron as he had his arm around Reiko. "Did you   
see that Moonray? Uh, Moonray?"  
  
"I'm sorry Came-chan", said Reiko looking up in the sky then back to him. "I   
think I see some huge bird about to land."  
  
Everyone stopped partying and saw that a huge gray helicopter had landed in the   
center of the town. "I hope that's not Team Rocket!" said Ash as he and Pikachu   
got themselves ready.  
  
"No wait", said Cameron. "Look what it says!" On the side of the helicopter, it   
read, PROPERTY OF THE INDIGO LEAGUE. Then a door opened and out came two   
familiar loving faces.  
  
"Seymour and Jenny!" smiled Cameron as he ran over and hugged his foster parents.  
  
"Oh, my precious Cameron!" cried Pallet Jenny with tears in her eyes. "My cousin   
just phoned me and told me that you were victorious! So we had to rush right   
here and see you!"  
  
"You've raised a strong and kind boy my favorite cousin", smiled Soy Jenny.   
"We're lucky to have him on the force, I mean, family."  
  
"Yep, that's our Cameron", said Seymour proudly as he started up one of his   
poems.  
  
"When Rockets are loose causing chaos and pain.  
Turning our sunny days into eternal rain.  
Who do we call to make things right?  
A blond-haired boy who's like a dashing knight.  
Along with his faithful and brave Sandshrew,  
They'll make Team Rocket's plan go askew.  
Who's the boy who has become a man?  
It's our favorite hero, Cameron Fusterman!"  
  
Cameron just stood there blushing while everyone cheered. Then Seymour started   
to blush when he heard a voice from his past speak to him. "Still cranking out   
those interesting poems, eh, Seymour?"  
  
"Oh, Prof. Bonsai", said Seymour as he stared into the eyes of his first crush   
while a huge sweatdrop appeared behind his head. "It's been a long time hasn't   
it?"  
  
"Yes it has", smiled Prof. Bonsai. "I've heard you made quite a name for   
yourself Mr. Scientist. Rescuing a Clefairy clan and their moonstones, being   
the foster father of a boy hero, and winning the love of an Officer Jenny. It   
almost makes me regret rejecting you back in college."  
  
"It's too bad for you Professor", smiled Pallet Jenny as she put Seymour in a   
loving headlock. "Because this wonderful man is mine now and no one can ever   
have him so I guess you'll just have to live with that."  
  
"Aw, Jen!" gasped Seymour blushing red while turning blue at the same time from   
Jenny' strong headlock.  
  
"Why do parents always have the need to embarrass their kids?" moaned Cameron.  
  
"It's a way of life kid", smiled Ash. "Can you imagine if my Mom was here?"  
  
"YOO HOO! ASHYPOO!" called out Mrs. Ketchum who just stepped out of the copter.   
  
"Oh, hi Mom!" said Ash as he saw his Mom storm up to him and putting him in a   
huge Ursaring hug.  
  
"I'm so glad you're safe!" she smiled with tears in her eyes. "Prof. Oak and I   
just heard on the radio how you freed Soy Town so we joined Seymour and Jenny  
to come here and greet you!"  
  
"Prof. Oak is here too?" asked Tracey.  
  
"That's right my young apprentice", smiled Prof. Oak as he stepped out of the   
copter. "Have you been watching anything interesting on your rescue trip?"  
  
"Yes, I have", smiled Tracey as he handed Prof. Oak his sketchbook. The   
Professor looked in amazement when he saw a drawing of the 3 legendary beasts   
performing a tri-attack on the Rockets.  
  
"Amazing!" gasped Prof. Oak. "You actually witnessed the rarely seen Legendary   
Beast Tri-Attack! Too bad those Rockets had to be in the middle of it."  
  
"Let's hope I never have to sketch Team Rocket again anytime soon", said Tracey.  
  
"Say Professor", said Ash. "Why did you all come here by an official Indigo   
League helicopter?"  
  
"Perhaps I can answer that", said a Nurse Joy who just stepped out of the copter.   
"Will a Mr. Ash Ketchum and a Mr. Cameron Fusterman please approach me?"  
  
"That's us", said Ash and Cameron nervously approaching this Nurse Joy who   
seemed really important because her uniform looked really fancy.  
  
"Ahem!" said Joy clearing her throat. "I represent the Indigo League. After   
hearing about how you saved Pallet Town form the evil forces of Team Rocket,   
putting them back in jail when they tried to invade the Ryooku League HQ, and   
for once again freeing Soy Town from their evil tyranny. The Indigo League   
wants to award you boys official gym leader licenses. Congratulations Gym   
Leader Ash Ketchum and Gym Leader Cameron Fusterman. You are now official   
Indigo League gym leaders!" And she handed each of them an official license   
proving it was true.  
  
"I can't believe it", said Ash in happy tears. "I get to be an actual gym   
leader!"  
  
"And I do too!" smiled Cameron also with happy tears. "I never dreamed I'd   
become a Pokemon gym leader when I grow up. My Dad always wanted me to be a   
librarian. God bless his soul!"  
  
"Hey, did you hear that everyone?!" shouted Misty. "Ash and Cameron are not only   
heroes, they're now also gym leaders!"  
  
"YAAAAYYY!" shouted everyone as they threw confetti into the air, released   
balloons, and popped open champagne while Reiko did a bunch of happy flips all   
over the town.  
  
"Thank you Nurse Joy", said Ash and Cameron bowing to Joy. "And we'll be sure   
to live up to the good name of gym leader", said Cameron.  
  
"And we promise not to pollute our habitat nor serve our Pokemon alcohol unlike   
some certain gym leaders we've met", said Ash.  
  
"I know you'll both do just fine", smiled Joy as she saluted them.  
  
"But where can we start a gym?" asked Cameron.  
  
"We've got that covered dear", smiled Pallet Jenny. "I just got you and Ash a   
lease for an old warehouse not far from our home. We all can fix it up into a   
really pretty gym."  
  
"Thank you Mamma Jenny", smiled Cameron hugging her. "You're the best mother   
I've known!"  
  
"You deserve it my boy", whispered Pallet Jenny as she kissed him on the   
forehead.  
  
"What kind of theme should we use for our new gym?" asked Ash. "We have a   
whole variety of Pokemon-types on our teams."  
  
"I came up with just the solution", smiled Mrs. Ketchum as she reached into her   
purse and pulled out a badge made of felt. It was round, half purple, half blue,   
and in the center was a big red capital H.  
  
"My son Ash and my dear friend Cameron", smiled Mrs. Ketchum. "May I introduce   
you to the Hero Badge!"  
  
"Oh, wow!" smiled Ash and Cameron blushing while their eyeballs grew huge and   
watery. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"I'm glad you love it!" smiled Mrs. Ketchum. "I sewed it up myself on the way   
over here."  
  
"Thanks Mom!" smiled Ash as he hugged his mom. "And I think you're the best   
mother ever!"  
  
"And you're the best son I could ever ask for!" smiled Mrs. Ketchum as she   
kissed his cheek.  
  
"Hey, can we get a picture of the new gym leaders?" asked Seymour as he took out   
a camera. Next, we see a camera flash, then we see a photograph. On the left   
was Ash with one arm around Misty and Pikachu by his foot. And on the right   
was Cameron with Reiko hugging him tightly and Sandy next to his foot. And both   
Ash and Cameron were holding up the Hero Badge in the air showing the start of   
their new adventures as Indigo League gym leaders.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Elsewhere, in a country called Johto. We see a huge tower that looked like it   
had been in a fire and a sign that read, BURNED TOWER. Then we see a lightning   
bolt, a ball of fire, and a water spout examining the tower. "This looks like a   
good place to spend the remainder of our years", said the water spout.  
  
"And I love the burnt wood smell too", said the fireball.  
  
"And I bet no humans will ever enter this place as well", said the lightning   
bolt. Then the three figures flew into the open windows of the tower and stayed   
there until someone accidentally walks in and disturbs them.  
  
THE END!  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
Finally, my Poke-Odyssey movie is completed! I want to thank all my fans for   
begging me to write one more story about Cameron Fusterman.  
  
And thanks to my friend Bellossom Boy for giving me some ideas and coming up   
with the Hero Badge.  
  
And thanks to Nintendo and 4Kids Entertainment for bringing Pokemon into my life.  
  
And a special thank you goes to God, my Heavenly Father, for seeing me through   
this long period of time and letting me finish writing my movie.   
  
I hope you all enjoyed the adventures of Cameron Fusterman. Just an average   
Pokemon fan from our world who got the lucky experience of relocating to the   
world all Pokemon fans want to visit. If you want to use Cameron, Reiko, or   
any of the characters in my Poke-Odyssey series in your fanfics, please let me   
know. I would really love to read them. ;)  
  
Goodbye and peace to you all. ;)   
  
Say goodbye Sandy.  
  
"Sandshrew Sandshrew!" translation (Goodbye Sandy!) 


End file.
